


白夜

by Aspern_papers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspern_papers/pseuds/Aspern_papers
Summary: “我想我受够了。你不能这样，你不能假装无视我的意愿、我的家族而去追随他，你从来都没考虑过我，和我们。”“那你呢，我亲爱的娜塔莉，”他毫不示弱地盯着她，数着她因坦白而急促的呼吸声，“难道在过去几年里，我从未表明我对那位大人的崇拜吗？你忽视它，然后再接纳我。你明知道这是一条蛇，为什么还要把它捡起来呢？”她屏住呼吸，发现自己从未如此赤裸，如此悲哀：“因为我他妈的爱你，雷古勒斯·布莱克。我知道你天真、浅薄又懦弱，然而我爱你。我很抱歉。”
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前排说明：  
> NatalieVodianova现实中是一位模特，对于本文是缪斯一样的存在，即女主原型。但是女主与她除外貌气质外无任何关联，如有巧合纯属雷同。  
> he，但可能会坑。

西里斯依稀记得，他的孪生兄弟雷古勒斯·布莱克,并不是大众印象中的迷途知返的少年英雄形象。雷古勒斯是个腼腆安静的斯莱特林，有对虽偏执却仍宠爱他的父母，一群有偏见却不都是混蛋的纯血统好友，哦，还有一个面目模糊的女友。

不是每个人的人生都得和劫道者一样，被伏地魔打上深深的烙印，至死都和善与恶难舍难分。雷古勒斯在重要关头选择了人性和良知，牺牲和赎罪。作为一个自诩正义的兄长，西里斯清楚地明白这是远比自己的正确得多的选择，也从不嫉妒雷古勒斯选择后的结局——不是死亡——是他的眼前所见，在挪威的布莱克一家。

雷古勒斯温文尔雅，没有多少被生活折磨过的痕迹，正挽着他的妻子，他在霍格沃茨时的女友，娜塔莉·安冬妮娜·沃加诺娃。（Natalie Antonina Vodianova）他们一起静静地坐在西里斯对面。这是1994年夏，挪威思辛莱卡镇的一家餐馆里。

西里斯不太适应久别重逢，毕竟他年少就和家里断绝了关系。对面消瘦的男人率先开了口。“邓布利多写过信，说你可能…居无定所。你可以在我们家呆多久都行。”  
西里斯应了好，他承诺不会到来太多麻烦。他面前的男女和年少时差别不大，雷古勒斯平和冷静，沃加诺娃脸上混合着天真和漠然（和她在霍格沃茨时没什么两样）。他们拘谨地带着他穿过这座巫师镇。他们的房子位于幽绿色的挪威峡湾中，有一片雪白的石墙和整齐切割的玻璃顶。

客房在三楼，雷古勒斯一家住在二楼。两个孩子，大一点叫潘恩，小一点的叫安娜。简短的介绍不足以填平兄弟间近乎二十年的沟壑，于是雷古勒斯带着妻子先离开了客房。

“娜塔莉，不会出事的。”雷古勒斯吻了吻妻子的额角，“不会有人发现我们的，西里斯需要我。”

娜塔莉安然呆在雷古勒斯怀里，只用呼吸声回应他。他们的相恋二十一年，熟悉对方像熟悉自己一般，她知道此刻的雷古勒斯相当高兴。因为他的血亲沉冤得雪，而他们的岁月依然安稳静谧。

雷古勒斯对于爱情是没有遗憾的。娜塔莉·沃加诺娃，这个俄罗斯小女巫曾经是他的斯莱特林玩伴。他们分享糖果、魔法和笑声，以及他不被哥哥认可的苦恼，和她带着卷舌的沙俄口音。

友谊到底是从什么时候变质的，答案远比他们想的要早。和其他小巫师不同，娜塔莉更擅长魔法史和天文学，出于难以推辞的“同学情谊”，她总会帮雷古勒斯和几个好友“订正”那些冗长论文。作为一名教养良好的绅士，雷古勒斯坚持在深夜的公共休息室陪着奋笔疾书的她。跳动的绿色火焰只会把空间衬托得更加寒冷。雷古勒斯趴在她旁边，被过度的魁地奇训练累得昏沉，不时抢过她手边的热巧克力啜几口。

“啪”娜塔莉拿羽毛笔敲了敲雷古勒斯“别剥削我了，找球手。”

“现在还只是预备役，斯林特说我明年就能上赛场了。”

“你不要笑话我，我以前从没见过骑扫帚的魁地奇。”

“那你们怎么打球？”

娜塔莉顿了顿，找回记忆中的彼得堡。“五个巫师是一队，每个人都要骑一棵连根拔起的大树来比赛，我的哥哥们都玩得可好了。”

雷古勒斯在心里默默升起对沙俄巫师和娜塔莉哥哥的敬佩，庆幸他生在了森林稀缺的大不列颠。

雷古勒斯喜欢和娜塔莉待在一起，不是为了那些异国风情的故事和次次得“O”的作业。娜塔莉在旁人眼中是个沉默拘谨的小女巫，但在熟人面前古灵精怪。年幼的雷古勒斯常常觉得她就像从童话跳出来的角色，是一个只属于少数人的秘密。

娜塔莉的性格与她动荡的童年经历密不可分。在十岁之前，她是沃加诺夫夫妇的小女儿，上面有两位差了近十岁的兄长，是一家人的掌上明珠。娜塔莉九岁时，麻瓜的理念传入巫师间，俄罗斯巫师界发生了一场政变。与英国的纯血净化相反，一群麻瓜巫师力图改变原有的社会秩序，占领魔法部，清剿纯血家产。斯拉夫从来都是一个崇尚英雄与热血、真理与大众的民族。政变一呼百应，而纯血的沃加诺夫一家于1967年冬季携家产出逃东欧。


	2. Chapter 2

沃加诺夫一家拒绝用“逃难”来形容这次不幸，他们矜贵地选择定居在布拉格，一个巫师和麻瓜混杂的地带。娜塔莉喜欢那座城市。河流蜿蜒绕过整座古城。每到了傍晚，她和哥哥们总会走过一座座砖红色石墙，驻足于点缀着星月的天文钟前，再数到三，比赛跑回他们的家，顺带惊起一片片鸽群，和几句路人的“ну и хорош ты ，Лебедь！”（你好啊，小天鹅）

一切都顺遂美丽。落魄的沙俄公主定居东欧，在某幢洋楼里享受着无尽的黄昏和绵绵的钟声。没人在意街上麻瓜的渐渐兴起的骚乱。直到八月末，在娜塔莉眼中像巨兽一般的钢铁怪物辗平了布拉格。麻瓜的社会发生了动乱。

在麻瓜历史中，这件震惊世界的示威有个讽刺又浪漫的名字：布拉格之春。麻木运转的国家机器和冰冷的战争火花喷涌在捷克斯洛伐克的土地上。苏联（娜塔莉在心里仍然叫它“联盟”）红军驾驶着坦克逼近布拉格，警告他的盟友何为“忠诚”。无数民众在街头高声抗议着大独裁者的专横，最终却步在冰冷的武装之下。

这些都是娜塔莉后来听到的版本。彼时十岁的她，只记得街道上人群涌动。无数本地人对庞大的金属怪物谩骂、挑衅。瘦弱的平民、躁动的空气，和不见鲜血的暴行充斥布拉格。古老的城市承载不起它愤怒的人民，和冷漠强硬的苏军壁垒。为了安全，沃加诺夫家族离开布拉格，随着十几万捷克平民辗转欧陆。

娜塔莉的父母第一次见到了麻瓜可以毁灭一切的力量，他们改变以往的漠视，企图找到一个避风港，或者说，一个麻瓜和纯血巫师中间的平衡点。西行欧洲，分裂的柏林，流动的巴黎和许多小镇都曾向娜塔莉的冰蓝色眼睛致意。几番周折，父母和哥哥最后决定到美国定居，当时世界上巫师界和麻瓜社会都最平和的国度。在他们从利物浦出发之际，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰找到了娜塔莉，带来了她的入学通知。

“这是梅林的安排”母亲对她低语。

娜塔莉用了十分钟就做好了选择，未曾想过看似貌不惊人的选择对人生的影响。父母和她在国王十字街车站挥泪告别，她登上红色蒸汽车，家人离开大不列颠，分院帽为她选择了斯莱特林，父母则在纽约长岛的公寓里落脚。英国至此成为她的第二故乡。

娜塔莉有时也在思考，俄罗斯出生的小女巫，是怎么穿越了混乱的欧洲诸国，在英国长大，又颠沛流离至挪威。年幼的活泼被现实过早地按下暂停，养成了羞涩又沉默的外壳，再被雷古勒斯一点点敲开。结婚后，在枕边人沉睡时，她有时会凝视着卧室玻璃顶外的漫漫白夜，漫不经心地回忆曾经的霍格沃茨。

十四岁，多巴胺和荷尔蒙一同萌发。在雷古勒斯印象中，娜塔莉突然就散开了麻花辫，任由金发披散在肩头。随着长高，她脸上的婴儿肥逐渐退去，露出翘鼻和线条流畅的脸。女生们开始打扮自己。不同于纯血家族传统的精致妆容，娜塔莉每天只涂浓烈的口红，穿龙皮靴，在黑色巫师袍下露出纤细的脚踝。

如果雷古勒斯足够幸运的话，他会在早上匆匆跑到礼堂时，看到大不列颠的阳光近乎偏爱地照在斯莱特林长桌上。娜塔莉整个人笼罩在阳光下，明艳的红唇向他露出一个礼貌的笑容。

娜塔莉一直坚信他们拥有“伟大的革命友谊”，但让雷古勒斯羞于启齿的是，他曾梦到过娜塔莉。不是那种无厘头的梦，梦中的娜塔莉不着寸缕，定定的看着他，把红唇印留在他的脸上、喉结、锁骨、再往下…他猛然睁开眼，向下摸到一手湿滑，懊恼地暗骂自己荒唐。

再闭上眼时，脑海里冷艳又天真的小姑娘挥之不去。深夜的宿舍里，只有飘窗里泛着黑湖冷冷的水光。雷古勒斯用舌头抵住上颚，喃喃划过三个音符“娜—塔—莉”，再试一次，“娜—塔—莉”，他在黑暗中涨红了脸。

接下来雷古勒斯清楚地意识到，春梦的影响可他妈从来不是你在宿舍里默念人家名字就能结束的。整整一周，他从来都没有看过娜塔莉的眼睛。只能在长桌上瞄着她的红唇说话（其实这样更糟糕）。到了深夜，他努力控制不再做梦，却在清醒时能想起更多。她的金发，苍白的肤色，眼角小小的痣，和蓝色的瞳孔，像没有解封的冰冻湖泊。这样不对，他愧疚地想，这是亵渎。

梅林啊。娜塔莉·沃加诺娃用魔杖指着一管口红，混淆咒又失败了。一刻钟前麦格教授的话犹在耳畔：“请把那个可笑的玩意擦掉，沃加诺娃小姐。”

她不甘示弱地反击，说校规里没有这种规定。麦格教授的嘴抿成了一条线，“每个人应该在合适的年龄做合适的事。我可以追究你的仪表问题，给斯莱特林扣分。”

但是专门给麦格教授准备的混淆咒并不成功，她无意识地抚摸口红的金属外壳，盯着城堡外的学生们出神。五六个学生刚从禁林边界走过来，高高的个头，红金色的领带，可能观摩了夜骐……等等、是他的课！

娜塔莉飞速涂上口红，是恰到好处的颜色，既能在人群中显眼，又不至于哗众取宠。她从楼梯间飞奔到礼堂门口，深呼出一口气，用手梳了梳金色的长发。然后目不斜视地和那群五年级生擦肩而过，微微转头，用自己浅色的瞳孔看了他一眼。

这是一个人的独角戏。在别人看来这只是寻常的一次傍晚，但她固执地把每个细节都排练过多次，幻想总有一天，他们会像戏剧台上的男女主角，在一片纷扰中对视，所有灯光在刹那间黯淡，交响乐团奏起轻缓的序曲，而一场爱情注定要开始。 娜塔莉短暂的注目礼结束了。

那群格兰芬多拖着脚印，闹闹哄哄地进了大厅，谁也没有回头。

“所以，”简·格林格拉斯托起下巴，“你是不是有喜欢的人了？”

娜塔莉把抱枕拍到她身上，“才不是呢。”

“那你今天上完魔药课之后去哪了，还有上周五的魔药课，上上周五…”

娜塔莉有点不知所措，她爬到简的床上，捂住了她的嘴“你不要瞎猜了，真的什么都没有”“真的吗，我可不信”两个人在床上一边傻笑，一边拿着抱枕互相打闹。

伊丽莎白·塞尔温念了一句“障碍重重”分开两个女孩子，“你们两个的声音连闭耳塞听都不管用了。别再吵了。”

“对不起，丽萃*”简亲昵地摇着伊丽莎白的肩膀，“难道你就不好奇娜塔莉的神秘男友吗，我敢打赌她有东西瞒着我们。”

伊丽莎白宽容地说：“也许只是时机未到。你总是很心急。”

“也许时机永远都到不了，”简小声地反驳，“魔法是不会自动出现的，我的哥哥们总是这样说。”

娜塔莉歪了歪头，似乎明白了简和伊丽莎白的大道理，但还是决定先保持沉默。她们是斯莱特林四年级仅有的三个女生，已经一同住了三年，但区别依旧明显。简是格林格拉斯的小女儿，整个学院唯一选了麻瓜研究课程的学生。即使被敌对，她也能昂着头毫不在意。而伊丽莎白是塞尔温家长女，纯血主义的坚决拥护者，永远循规蹈矩而不容侵犯，却能无声支持简的选课。

而她呢，娜塔莉想到自己，她也不知道自己是什么样的人，尤其是在别人眼中。在她看来，自己和每一个同龄人无甚差别。他们都上着昏昏沉沉的课程，同样在大厅咀嚼一日三餐。在我的眼里，简永远不会是伊丽莎白，而伊丽莎白永远不能成为简，但是我呢，我可以是任何一个人。

不是的，她在心里唱起反调，我有一个暗恋的人，我是一个俄罗斯人，我学会了一个特别的咒语，我只涂亮眼的口红，我还…

那是一种很微妙的情绪，在一片黑色的巫师袍里，每个人在这个年纪多少都会泛起潜在的、对自己的反感与认同。尽管他们成人很久后，雷古勒斯向她保证，她在那个年纪足够特别和出众，但她还是不敢描绘自己十四岁的画像。当自己还不明白什么是与众不同的时候，如何才能让自己变得与众不同，哪怕是稍稍一点。这是她在那个稍纵即逝的时间段里好奇的问题，而在这个荷尔蒙萌发的时刻，她选择了暗恋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *丽萃(Lizzy)是伊丽莎白(Elizabeth)的简称。


	3. Chapter 3

周一早上的礼堂照样喧嚣不停，娜塔莉保持着睡意惺忪的状态，简正在给吐司片抹果酱，突然两只猫头鹰一前一后飞向她们，落在了对面的雷古勒斯和伊丽莎白面前，书包、钱夹、五个纳特、接过报纸，两个人的动作如出一辙。

“我真是不明白，”简放下餐刀低语，“他们完全可以只订一份，然后一起读。”

娜塔莉捂住了一个哈欠：“雷古勒斯要拿报纸做拼贴，就是那种，把重要信息汇总在一起的笔记。”

“真的吗，梅林啊。这也太…”

“严谨。我帮他贴过几次，他甚至还要计算好每张贴纸的间距。不过…”

一张巨幅照片出现在她俩眼前。娜塔莉一下子就清醒了，因为眼前是她哥哥阿纳托利在举着香槟微笑，配合着大标题“外交新星——沃佳诺夫被任命为美国国际合作司司长”，阿纳托利看上去更加志得意满。

“我都不知道你哥哥成为了司长。”伊丽莎白抖了抖她伸出来的报纸。

“三秒钟之前，我也不。我甚至都不知道他在哪个部门工作。”娜塔莉试图让自己表现得更难以置信一点。她的确不知道哥哥所在的部门。但她清楚她的家族是如此热衷于政治权力的倾轧，即使离开故土也在所不辞，甚至愈演愈烈。阿纳托利早晚会有所成就，只是比想象中要快。

“不得不说，你哥哥看上去很帅气。”简仔细看了看照片。

“谢谢，他的确是我们家最好看的。”娜塔莉骄傲地弯起嘴角。这次绝不是谦虚了，阿纳托利是沃佳诺夫的第二个孩子，高挑消瘦，金发蓝眼，拥有神祇一般标致的五官。更为重要的是，他深知自己具有一副好皮囊。那是种美而自知的气质。娜塔莉揣度，阿纳托利的自信和率性必定使他在外交场上如鱼得水、无往不利。

“丽萃，你介意我看一眼吗？”娜塔莉问对面的伊丽莎白。

“当然可以。”

娜塔莉扫了眼这篇报道。文字无甚新奇，还是预言家日报一如既往的官腔。也不知道这位记者是否过于八卦，竟然提及了哥哥的近况：

“年近三十的沃佳诺夫身世坎坷。他的家族曾遭遇七年前俄罗斯魔法部的“儒略革命”，随后辗转到美国纽约定居。沃佳诺夫家族目前还在发展其家族企业，即龙皮贸易。阿纳托利的兄长亚历山大·沃佳诺夫目前主理家族企业，而其幼妹就读于霍格沃茨学校。除了政治生涯的成就外，阿纳托利的个人生活也好事将近。据记者了解，他已和炼金术世家之女，夏洛特·蔻班定下婚约。这对眷侣情投意合，堪称天作之合。”

原来如此，哥哥和夏洛特订婚了，娜塔莉挑挑眉，把报纸还给伊丽莎白。有一个姓蔻班的未婚妻当然会晋升得更快，而沃佳诺夫擅长东山再起。

吃完早饭后，娜塔莉和雷古勒斯走向大厅。在这届斯莱特林中，只有他们选择了神奇动物保护课。临近十二月，霍格沃茨的景色在这个时期格外尴尬。几乎所有灌木都褪掉绿意，只留下簇簇的灰色树枝，以及远处近乎墨色的松树林。天气还没足够冷，冷到雪花可以掩饰这一切，把所有萧瑟都装点成节日的馈赠。但娜塔莉无疑喜欢这种景色，它总让她想起故乡的庄园。在那些没有冰雪和绿叶的季节里，缺乏生机的植物是对天气的辜负，但她总愿相信这是时间的魔法。

雷古勒斯裹了裹袍子：“我认为斯拉霍恩会邀请你。”

“什么？”娜塔莉扭过头看他。雷古勒斯比她高一个头。

“我想，斯拉霍恩可能会邀请你参加圣诞节派对。”雷古勒斯只是盯紧了前方，继续向禁林边缘加快步伐。

“哦，我不会去的。”

“为什么啊？”雷古勒斯转头抿起嘴，“那个派对会很好玩的。你可以请假晚点回家，然后和—”

“我不会去的，雷尔。”娜塔莉发现雷古勒斯的耳朵泛红了，“他没有在之前邀请过我，那是对我家族的忽视。哦，别用这个表情看我。我不是在赌气，他只是应该付出一点代价。”

雷古勒斯的嘟囔“你就是在赌气”随即被娜塔莉的尖叫盖住：“梅林啊，那是一头独角兽吗？”而在不远处，已经有不少学生围住了那只通体雪白的动物。雷古勒斯叹了口气，只好抛弃可怜的圣诞话题跟上娜塔莉。

哥哥阿纳托利的信比报纸要晚一点。娜塔莉提前写好回信（无非是些祝贺），准备趁宵禁前出发，拜托她的猫头鹰作一次长途飞行。

她迅速地换好鞋，拿上信，简措不及防地开口：“他是拉文克劳的吗？”

“什么？？”

“你的秘密男友，”简把视线从麻瓜小说上收回来，显然她的偷袭又失败了，“他是拉文克劳的吗？”

连梅林都会赞美格林格拉斯小姐的坚韧。娜塔莉无奈地笑笑：“不是。如果你对宾斯教授的课也这么好奇，就不用再为妖精战争的论文发愁了。”

简毫无希望地继续：“是格兰芬多吗？”

“是。”娜塔莉发现寝室里羽毛笔的沙沙声停止了。

“哦，不会吧？”简夸张地叹气，“你也是西里斯·布莱克的粉丝团之一？”

“我不是。我喜欢的不是他。而且我真的要去送信了。”

关上寝室门前，娜塔莉又听到了羊皮纸上羽毛笔有节奏的沙沙声。

雷古勒斯聚精会神地盯着眼前的战局，罗尼·帕金森对阵小巴蒂·克劳奇，而棋盘上的一方已经危在旦夕了。

不得不承认，巴蒂真是筹谋布局的好手。无论帕金森怎样来势汹汹，巴蒂总能巧妙地力挽狂澜。

女生宿舍的楼梯口走下了一个金发女孩。他瞥到她绕过一堆人，意图直奔休息室入口。雷古勒斯伸腿拦住她。

“你要去哪啊？”

“猫头鹰棚屋。”娜塔莉扬了扬手里的信。

“那要好远呢，”巴蒂一心二用加入了他们，“你几乎得走到城堡最北边。”

娜塔莉看了眼休息室里的钟表：“大概来得及。而且这封信要送到纽约，我希望越早越好。”

巴蒂的主教终于击碎了对手的国王棋子。棋盘上一片破碎的棋子残骸，看得出来战况相当激烈。

“再来一局！”罗尼·帕金森兴致依旧高昂。

“你要和罗尼比一局吗？”巴蒂询问已经站起来的雷古勒斯。

“不了，你们继续吧。”雷古勒斯转向娜塔莉，“我要看看‘大概来得及’小姐究竟在宵禁前会不会来不及。”他冲着娜塔莉抬手，做了一个邀请跳舞的姿势。

娜塔莉把信拍到他的手掌上：“随便你。”

临近寒冬的夜晚几乎无人出没。娜塔莉跟着雷古勒斯穿过时钟广场，看到远处黑黢黢的球场轮廓。

“你们的训练怎么样了？”

雷古勒斯叹了口气，一片白雾格外显眼：“不怎么样。今年新来的击球手状态不好，赛尔温已经越来越疯狂了。”六年级的黑密斯·赛尔温是斯莱特林魁地奇队长。

“新来的阿尔巴亚吗？”

“是的。这个二年级生拿上球棒就容易出错，我还被打到过几次后脑勺，不过我…那是什么？”

他们前面的廊桥上有一个乳白色的人影，它在玩弄着一盒粉笔，小声哼着：“费尔奇和大黄猫，擦完地板再毁掉，一群小鬼胡乱跳…”

“皮皮鬼。”娜塔莉低语。雷古勒斯突然想起来，她在三年级的时候，被皮皮鬼用水球狠狠砸过。原来是冤家路窄。雷古勒斯正准备走上前，娜塔莉用微微颤抖的手臂拦住他。

“我知道一个咒语可以对付它。”

她高举着魔杖，对准皮皮鬼：“瓦迪瓦西”

一根粉笔突然像一颗子弹一样飞出来，直直钻进皮皮鬼的鼻孔。皮皮鬼被插得一个踉跄，骂骂咧咧地飞出窗口。

“哇，”雷古勒斯拍拍手，“大仇得报啊。”

“别笑话我了，这是我从一个高年级那里看到的咒语。”

“我敢说那个高年级是一个格兰芬多。”

娜塔莉的心脏跳空了一拍：“很不幸是的，”她把长发往身后拢了拢，“但你有没有发现，皮皮鬼可以碰到其他物体，而其他鬼魂不能。”

雷古勒斯点点头。

“所以我现在对鬼魂研究非常有兴趣…”娜塔莉开始了她喋喋不休的“新发现”。她和雷古勒斯一起走向黑暗中的猫头鹰棚屋，就如同一起走进一个无人光临的秘密。


	4. Chapter 4

娜塔莉最近发现，伊丽莎白对她越发友善。她不是在指责伊丽莎白在以前三年中有多么不友善。自小生活在遥远的国度，她多少发现，自己的口音和习惯与寝室另外两个女孩格格不入。而伊丽莎白难免会和简更亲近。但如今，伊丽莎白看她时，仿佛在看一个惺惺相惜的盟友。

“要不要一块去球场？”伊丽莎白对着镜子整理自己的银绿色围巾。今天下午有一场魁地奇比赛，斯莱特林对拉文克劳。她冲着镜子里的娜塔莉挑挑眉。

“当然。”娜塔莉把围巾挂在脖子上，圣诞节前的球场实在是太冷了。

“你们俩等等我。”简磨磨蹭蹭地戴上手套和帽子。她们赶到礼堂时，斯莱特林队已经要出发了。雷古勒斯面色发白，神色恍惚。他又变成这样了，娜塔莉用嘴型无声地对他喊着“加油”，雷古勒斯看上去无动于衷。她们跟在斯莱特林球队的后面。娜塔莉用魔杖对准雷古勒斯，小声施了个保暖咒。

晴朗的冬日天气好得出奇，寒风猎猎穿过人群，也拂开了高空的阴霾。淡蓝色的天空铺陈在斑斓的球场装饰后，一层柠檬黄的阳光底色被打翻在球场西侧。

但斯莱特林们都这些无动于衷。正如雷古勒斯之前预言的那样，他们的状态并不是最佳，而拉文克劳最擅长的集体作战得到了充分发挥。

比赛进行20分钟了。比分被咬得很紧，斯莱特林的找球手们近乎凶残地争夺着鬼飞球，拉文克劳们也不甘示弱。娜塔莉看到雷古勒斯俯在扫帚上，一圈一圈地在高空巡逻着金色飞贼。

在娜塔莉身边的伊丽莎白突然面无表情。比赛变得越来越不择手段，她们亲眼看到黑密斯·塞尔温，也就是伊丽莎白的表哥，带着诺特一起猛地撞击一个拉文克劳，那个瘦弱的低年级一下子就丢了球，塞尔温成功抢球得分。简啧了一声，碍于面子没有评价。但娜塔莉依旧感到，伊丽莎白瞬间绷紧了身子。

娜塔莉摸了摸她的胳膊：“别紧张了，丽萃。”

“他让我觉得耻辱。”

娜塔莉显然不这样想：“你知道在技术上，他们—”

“他们没犯规，谁也没想到他们会撞在一起，那个拉文克劳只是运气不好。”伊丽莎白冷漠地接下去。娜塔莉扭头看着她，伊丽莎白的黑发、细眉和薄唇显得更加刻薄。

为什么她们不明白呢，有些时候，有些人为了达到目的可以不顾一切。而有些事情只有想尽办法才能成功。不是每个人都是詹姆·波特，可以—

“妈的！”（“Bloody hell”）简隔着伊丽莎白扯过娜塔莉，出神的娜塔莉才发现一个游走球正向她的上方砸过来。看台上一片惊呼。一个绿色袍子的队员疾驰而过，来不及停顿，他举起球棒重重阻拦游走球，娜塔莉只听得到木棒撞击铁球的闷响。夕阳西沉，被严寒过滤后的日光绕过他挺直的背影，仿佛被稀释过的金色刺痛了娜塔莉的瞳孔。

她因危险而加速跳动的心突然被紧紧攥住了。屠龙的勇士不是因为救下公主，从而获得爱情与赞誉。公主和国民爱上的，是他沾血的长剑和疲惫的面容。

娜塔莉眯着双眼，看到那个游走球飞向了场上的拉文克劳，这个黑发的斯莱特林把球棒扔给队友，那个队友似乎在不住道谢，他发抖的样子使他更显得缺乏经验了。

“是雷古勒斯和二年级的阿尔巴亚。”简一副心有余悸的样子。

娜塔莉冲她安抚地笑笑。但嘴角淡淡的笑意一直没法隐匿。娜塔莉看着雷古勒斯重新回到他的比赛——他像只矫健的鹰一样盘旋在赛场上方，和拉文克劳的找球手保持着不远的距离。仿佛刚才什么都没发生，他依旧一寸一寸地寻找那道金色的光。

斯莱特林最终以260比220险胜，雷古勒斯·布莱克凭借一个刁钻的俯冲捉住了金色飞贼，结束了长达两个小时的比赛。关于这场比赛的议论，在几天后也滔滔不绝。

“圣诞快乐！”娜塔莉放下箱子，拥抱简和伊丽莎白。她们两个人都要参加斯拉霍恩的圣诞派对。小巴蒂·克劳奇邀请了简，雷古勒斯邀请了伊丽莎白。

“祝你在纽约玩得开心，”简凑近她耳边说。公共休息室太吵了，毕竟不少斯莱特林都选择了留校，“据说纽约的麻瓜建筑很有趣。”

“我会留意的。”娜塔莉拎着箱子冲她们挥手。

娜塔莉拉着箱子走过湿乎乎的地下室，再用漂浮咒毫不费力地来到一楼。接近上午十点了，不少回家的学生都聚集在礼堂门口，而留校生们大概散布在城堡各处。如果娜塔莉没记错的话，他今年好像也要留在学校。但他会去参加聚会吗？也许和某个格兰芬多的姑娘一起，比如莉莉·伊万斯身边那个长着雀斑的女孩。

有人拍了下她的肩。

娜塔莉转过头：“你怎么在这儿啊？”

雷古勒斯举起了扫帚：“今天上午有魁地奇训练。我送你到车站吧。”

他们安静地走过霍格沃茨的正门，娜塔莉试图让这场对话延长一点：“你们到了假期也训练吗？”雷古勒斯提着箱子先上马车：“几乎所有队员都留校了。”

娜塔莉抓住雷古勒斯的手登上了马车，坐到他的对面。很好，她对自己说，你又把话题终结了。

她关上车门，转过身摸了摸夜骐短粗的黑色羽毛：“麻烦先出发吧，大部分人还没准备好。”那头黑色的动物轻轻嘶鸣一下，缓缓迈开四肢。

娜塔莉回过头，就看到雷古勒斯愣住的面孔。她解释道：“拉马车的是夜骐，一种魔法生物。”

“我猜到过。但是我没想到你…”

“哦，我以前在巴黎目睹了一场麻瓜车祸。那个司机当场就过世了，所以警察们没来得及叫医生，”娜塔莉瞥到雷古勒斯凝重的表情，“没关系的，那时候我还没意识到发生了什么。”

“那就好。我为那个麻瓜感到遗憾。”

然后他们又陷入了沉默，车厢里只有车轮碾过的小石子发出清脆声响。自从雷古勒斯击开那个游走球后，他们就一直这样。出于正常的社交礼仪，娜塔莉总觉得自己欠雷古勒斯一个道谢。但出于她自己都想不明白的原因，她一直无法向他说出口。而出于雷古勒斯本人才知道的原因，他也变得愈发沉默。两人甚至连直视彼此都变得艰难。

沉默持续到雷古勒斯帮她把箱子放上火车。娜塔莉替他拿着飞行扫帚，等在月台上。我一定要把这件事了结了，他理应得到郑重的感谢。

她的男主角下了车，接过她手里的扫帚。不少学生也赶到了车站，月台上人来人往。被雪覆盖的树林、锃光瓦亮的红色火车和他人呵出的白雾把节日气氛渲染得更浓了。

“谢谢，”十多天来，娜塔莉第一次直视他灰色的眼睛，无比郑重，“我想说…圣诞快乐，雷尔。”

梅林啊，如果“圣诞快乐”可以用某种语言翻译成“谢谢你救了我一命”就好了。

雷古勒斯挠了挠黑发，明亮的雪地反光让她的瞳孔近乎透明，他也出人意料地正式：“谢谢，Nat*。你也圣诞快乐。”

他们拥抱，拥抱的时间比两人预想的更长。娜塔莉觉得自己好像低烧一样。她登上火车，冲他挥手。他向她坦然地笑笑，然后挥手告别。火车出发了，她望着他站直的身影越来越小，直到火车拐弯，他消失了。她心里突然翻涌出一个奇怪的想法：她想他们回不去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nat是Natalie简称。


	5. Chapter 5

当娜塔莉走在纽约街头时，漫天的雪花能在瞬间覆满她的头发。她不禁怀疑这里的雪量一点都不比霍格沃茨的少。不过到了一排方头方脑的轿车疾驰时，它们留下的尾气融化了不少白雪，暴露出湿漉漉的柏油路面。所以华灯初上前，纽约的底色是对比强烈的黑白。

她的圣诞节假期和往常相似。父母见到她依旧开始喋喋不休的唠叨（用俄语的那种）；他们宽敞的公寓依旧装修得像个小型凡尔赛*；圣诞节当天的大餐依旧丰盛得令人咂舌。

值得一提的惊喜也有不少：他的大哥和嫂子送给她一个山茶花造型的魔法发夹。一旦你戴上它，整个人都会变得容光焕发。二哥阿纳托利带她去了外交部新年晚宴（他的未婚妻去加州度假了）。MACUSA*的宴会厅里聚集着成打的漂浮着的香槟，和风趣幽默的各国巫师。以及那些来自不列颠的礼物——伊丽莎白送的行星模型、简送的《迷倒男巫的十八个制胜法宝》、以及雷古勒斯送的一本包装精美的，名为《亡灵背后》的大部头书。

他还为此附上了信：

“亲爱的娜塔莉：  
我由衷希望这个书名不会破坏节日气氛。我在霍格莫德的书店发现了它，我认为它相当有趣并富含哲理。希望这本书能解答你对鬼魂的兴趣。圣诞快乐。  
你忠诚的  
R.A.B”

雷古勒斯对书籍的品味的确不错。事实上 娜塔莉在返校的火车上，就读完了《亡灵背后》的一半。直到被到站的汽笛声打断，她才不得不提上行李重回城堡。

圣诞节过后的日子乏善可陈，数不清的作业和小测使得整个复活节假期了无生趣。假期的最后一天，当娜塔莉和简终于“互相帮助”完成了作业，两个人禁不住躺在一张床上，发出了胜利却不快乐的叹息。

“我有个问题，gossip girl，”娜塔莉看着绿色的天花板，“你千万不要告诉别人。”

简立刻打了个滚：“以梅林的三角裤发誓，我绝对不和别人说。”

“好吧，”娜塔莉慢吞吞地组织语言，“你觉得，人只能喜欢一个人吗？”

“当然不了。你看拉文克劳的安德森·戴维斯，他现在在和米莉森约会。但之前是莱斯利，再之前是麦克唐纳…”

“谢谢，”娜塔莉试探性地说，“那，人可以同时喜欢两个人吗？”

“同时的意思是…既喜欢A…”

“也喜欢B。”娜塔莉接上去。她紧盯着简的表情。

简看上去不是很困惑，她仔细想了想：“可以想象。就像我们家养了两只猫，泰迪和公爵。我可以既喜欢泰迪也喜欢公爵。”

“对，就像这样。”

“我可以和两只猫一起生活。但你不能和两个男生同时交往。如果你是米莉森，你愿意与莱斯利和麦克唐纳共享戴维斯吗？”

“当然不，”娜塔莉若有所思，“也就是说，这个人必须要选择其中一个，对吗？”

“说的对，”简模仿着斯拉霍恩的语调，“斯莱特林加十分。”

娜塔莉没有被逗笑：“这对那个被选择的人会不会不公平？他是被挑中的。他在一开始…没有得到全部的肯定。”

“被选择其实是一件很幸福的事吧。没有人的生活像传说一样，充满了命中注定，”简试图让这场对话不那么沉重，“不过如果你不想和别人约会，亲爱的，你就是在心里装下这所学校的所有男生，也没人会反对的。”

娜塔莉想象了一下这个场景，笑出了声：“谢谢。你懂得真多。”

“不客气。只要你听过很多八卦，就会悟出  
很多道理。”

在礼堂的斯莱特林长桌旁，雷古勒斯看到娜塔莉，他背着书包走了过去。

他敲下木桌子：“还没到晚餐的时间呢。”

“我知道，”娜塔莉没有抬头，依旧把注意力放在眼前的书上，“我在等简和伊丽莎白。”伊丽莎白在上算术占卜课，而简在上麻瓜研究课。

雷古勒斯跨过长凳，坐在她旁边。他掏出书包里的变形课作业和羽毛笔。随着魁地奇决赛越来越近了，他似乎只能在训练的间隙学习。

雷古勒斯写完开头就毫无头绪，他感觉到娜塔莉长舒了一口气。她大概刚刚完成了一章。娜塔莉合上书，两眼空空地盯着前方。

雷古勒斯用羽毛笔挠挠她的手背，她一脸被惊醒的表情。

“我写不下去论文了，”这是“我要来骚扰你了”的另一种说法。雷古勒斯合上晦涩的变形课本，“你在看什么呢？”

“差点没头的尼克。”

“什么？”

“差点没头的尼克，”娜塔莉摸着书本封面的烫金字母：幽灵历史故事大全，“我一直在想：什么人能够成为幽灵。”

“成为幽灵还需要条件吗？”

“看上去不啊，”娜塔莉苦恼地皱眉，“理论上来说，只要人死了，他就可以成为幽灵了。但为什么我看不到我祖父母、曾祖父母的幽灵呢？你认识你家族的幽灵吗？”

“不，”雷古勒斯谨慎地说，“我想我从不认识叫布莱克的幽灵。”

娜塔莉泄气地趴在桌子上：“那为什么他们没有变成幽灵呢？”

这个问题对一个四年级生显然太难了。雷古勒斯决定转移话题：“难道你想变成幽灵吗？”

娜塔莉沉默了一会，然后小声问：“你觉得死亡是什么感觉？”

雷古勒斯被她噎住了：“我从来没想过，真的。我觉得那是很久以后的事。你看尼克·勒梅已经活了六百多岁。”

“我明白，”娜塔莉转向他，那双蓝得近乎透明的眼睛盯着他，“但是…雷尔，你能想象有一天，你再也看不见了，听不见了，也不能思考了…你就像…你就像消失了一样。你再也感受不到自己了。我觉得这种感觉想想就可怕。

“而且，我们一定会经历这些的。每个人都是。就连尼可·勒梅也不例外。”

娜塔莉越来越来觉得，简的建议很有道理。她决定先把自己像轻烟一样、捉摸不透的感情问题放在一边。哪怕多研究一会幽灵也比这个有意义。快到宵禁了，她拿着从图书馆新借来的书，在走廊里快步走过。

大概她对时间总是缺少概念。走到吊桥时，钟楼清晰的钟声传开了——到宵禁了。她小心地踮起脚尖，尽量行走在城堡的暗处。

在躲过了疑似有费尔奇巡逻的走廊后，娜塔莉终于到了医务室。越来越近了，明晃晃的火把悬在石墙上，显得繁复的花雕更加深邃立体。

远处传来几个男生的争论，他们好像正待在医务室里。

“你怎么样了？月亮脸。”一个男生听上去有点愧疚，“我刚才没踢到你吧？”

“没有，詹姆。我是因为被绊在那块石头上才骨折的。”那是格兰芬多的莱姆斯·卢平。

他们的谈话有些听不清。娜塔莉向前走了几步，靠近医务室的石壁旁有一个凹陷，旁边站着一副盔甲，她急忙钻到凹陷里，侧身试图听清对话。那群男生似乎在进行一场辩论。

卢平的声音听上去有点虚弱：“我总害怕我会伤害到你们。我觉得这实在是太冒险了。”

“才不呢，莱姆斯，”娜塔莉觉得这是波特，“别自责了。这是一个毛茸茸的小问题。成为狼人——”

“别这样说了。”

但波特坚持说下去：“——从来都不是你的问题。”

娜塔莉瞪大了眼睛。卢平是狼人！霍格沃茨竟然有个狼人！梅林啊，为什么偏偏是卢平啊？他看上去那么温和、那么有教养，他…

娜塔莉难以置信地背过身，靠在墙壁上。这个角度的凹槽显得更宽大了。她突然有一种奇怪的错觉，她听到了离她很近很近的呼吸声。

“荧光闪烁。”她点亮了魔杖，盔甲背后浮现出雷古勒斯·布莱克苍白的脸。

娜塔莉这次的确被吓到了。她“啊”的一声尖叫，尖细的嗓音传遍空荡的走廊。雷古勒斯伸出手，想要捂住她的嘴。但她自己更快一步。她捂住微张的嘴，尽量不再发出任何声音。

但医务室里的格兰芬多还是注意到了。一个懒洋洋的腔调低声说了句什么。然后娜塔莉听到医务室的木门被推开的闷响。

他们当然什么都看不到，除了一个空荡的走廊。娜塔莉在内心祈祷，希望波特他们就此作罢。但显然这群人对恶作剧更有经验。一阵金属碰撞的声音，估计他们挪开了东侧的盔甲。然后就该是这侧的了…踏在大理石地板脚步声越来越大…梅林啊，别被他发现…娜塔莉近乎绝望地祈祷。

黑暗中对面的人轻拍一下她的肩。下一秒雷古勒斯走出了凹槽，站在了波特面前。

娜塔莉一瞬间感到对面的攻击咒打偏了。

“你到这里干什么？”刚才那个懒洋洋的声音听上去有点紧绷。

“我来找庞弗雷夫人要一点药。诺特的伤口发炎了，”他们的影子映在墙壁上，看上去雷古勒斯举起了他手里的东西，“晚上好，西里斯和波特。”

对面的人似乎比他更紧张。西里斯·布莱克的语调很严肃：“好吧。你刚刚有听到什么吗？”

“费尔奇的猫在那边叫了一声，再之前的话…”雷古勒斯顿了一下，“我想…我什么都不会听到的。可以吗？”

“你保证吗？”西里斯·布莱克的声音轻了一些。

“我对你们的恶作剧没有兴趣。”

“谢了，布莱克。谢谢你这样想，”波特的声音放松了一点，“祝你之后的比赛加油。”

“你也是，波特。”

娜塔莉看到雷古勒斯的影子离开了。紧接着是一阵杂乱的脚步声，和木门被掩上的“吱呀”声。她深吸一口气，踮脚迅速跑过医务室，看到了站在礼堂门前的雷古勒斯。

他们沉默地走下楼梯，来到公共休息室的入口。一个人，娜塔莉忘了是她自己还是雷古勒斯，轻声念出口令进门。公共休息室已经空无一人，绿色的火把照亮了华丽的装潢，巨大的舷窗后，是黑湖暗潮汹涌的深渊。娜塔莉惊觉自己的手上全是冷汗。

雷古勒斯看着娜塔莉陷在深色的皮沙发里。他走过去，壁炉微弱的火焰给她苍白的脸色增添了一分生气。

他坐在她旁边，想起西里斯的质询：“娜塔莉，这件事可以不告诉别人吗？”

“什么？”她置若罔闻。

“我想…虽然卢平不是斯莱特林的，也可能不是纯血统。但他一直是个好人，真的。我觉得我们应该为他保守这个秘密。”

娜塔莉盯着炉火呓语：“…梅林真是太不公平了。”

“…也可以这样说。他看上去就像被其他狼人迫害的…”

“不，我不是在说他，”娜塔莉看向他，“我是在说我。梅林对我不太公平，不是吗？”

“什么？？”

娜塔莉看着他，带着那种他描述不清的表情看着他。但他见过这种表情。五年前母亲用这种面孔告诉他，西里斯进了格兰芬多；父亲在这种神态下，挤出了“安多米达和一个泥巴种私奔了”的字眼。现在是Nat，用相似的神情——那种混合着愤恨、悲伤和下定决心的眼神看着他。

“你还记得我跟你讲过，有个格兰芬多教我对付皮皮鬼的咒语吗？”

“…记得。”

“那个人就是莱姆斯·卢平。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *虽然女主去过巴黎，但她作为巫师不可能去逛凡尔赛宫了。大家就当成上帝视角吧。  
> *MACUSA是美国魔法国会的简称。


	6. Chapter 6

娜塔莉觉得雷古勒斯有权利听到这个故事，他有权利了解到，她愚蠢的脑袋里都想过什么，她曾做过什么。娜塔莉从不认为自己是一个多么正派的人。有时，她甚至会对舍友们所谓的“高尚”嗤之以鼻。如果对面的人是戴维斯，她想她大概会带着这个糟糕的故事进入坟墓。

但是雷尔不行。她想对他坦诚。

于是她简短地讲述了这个故事。她对皮皮鬼有阴影时，曾在空教室遇到它，她躲在课桌底下。卢平发现了她，友善地向她演示那个咒语。她注意他，观察他，让自己喜欢他，再制造偶遇，然后失败。然后她决定等一等。然后卢平突然就成了狼人。

雷古勒斯沉默地听完这个故事。

“我想就到此为止吧，”娜塔莉不敢看他，壁炉里的篝火开始灼烧她的眼睛，“我想有关他的故事可以结束了。”

“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么你选择结束它？”雷古勒斯的嗓子很嘶哑。

“因为我不知道，我是不是真的喜欢他。我可能只是太想出众了。我…我一直觉得，有一段恋情会很酷，”娜塔莉不留情面地剖开自己，“现在最重要的是，他是个狼人。”

仿佛这样就可以一锤定音了。

“就算是狼人，但他也算是个很好的人。你知道…他是个级长，对每个人——哪怕是斯莱特林，都很友善…”

“我不在乎了，这不重要了，”娜塔莉突然有点烦躁，“我不会和狼人交往的，我的家族也不会接受一个狼人的。”

雷古勒斯该死的道德感突然作祟了：“Nat，我没想过…你会这样想…”

这就有点指责的意味了。娜塔莉从宵禁以来的恼羞成怒扑了过去：“那你可以去找个狼人谈恋爱啊。既然你比我更高尚。不是吗？”

雷古勒斯被激怒了。他一言不发，站起来直接走向男生宿舍，用力地关上门。把谴责无声地、成功地扇在她的脸上。

只是他没有。娜塔莉多么希望他能这样做，好让她更痛苦一点，哭得更委屈一点。但是雷古勒斯不会，他习惯于包容她。他包容她古怪的口音，她诡异的想法和她不时冒出来的尖酸。

所以他只是安静地坐在她旁边。壁炉里的木柴快要燃烧殆尽了，发出“呲呲”的小声响；巨乌贼绕过舷窗，好奇地看着这对十四岁的孩子。

他们僵持了很久。娜塔莉觉得自己的眼泪要兜不住了。木柴终于烧完了，黑暗笼罩了他们。壁炉里只剩下红彤彤的炭块在散发余热。

雷古勒斯问了一个问题：“娜塔莉，为什么要告诉我这些？”

她转过头。朦胧火光中，她发现他的轮廓早已在望向她了。她问他：“雷古勒斯，你喜欢我吗？”

眼泪肆无忌惮地落下来。她意识到自己掌握了无声哭泣的秘诀。

只是她不知道，在他的眼里，那些眼泪在暗淡的光热中更耀眼了。它们像一串钻石嵌在她高傲的面庞。

“是的，Nat。我喜欢你，很喜欢你。”

他在黑暗中犹豫了一下，然后接近她，吻了一下她右脸颊的泪痕。然后他牵过她，带着她走到女生宿舍的楼梯口。

“对不起…”她觉得自己应该道歉，为了那个该死的狼人笑话。

他放开她：“我们明天再说，好吗？”

她点点头，走上楼梯后对他道了一声晚安。他看着她关上大门。雷古勒斯叹了口气，向梅林许愿明天可以是新的一天。

第二天是周一，雷古勒斯带着娜塔莉翘了神奇动物保护课。他们没有去礼堂吃早饭，就一路向西北方向走，绕过天文塔，再沿着长长的小径走到魁地奇球场。

他们在球场的阴面找了两个观众座椅，并排坐下，雷古勒斯递给娜塔莉一个包好的三明治。

娜塔莉没有打开它。她觉得自己的胃已经消失了。夏日的微风吹过，把修剪整齐的草地掀起层层波澜。

她清了清嗓子，看着他说：“雷古勒斯，我很抱歉。我昨天情绪不好。如果那些有关狼人的话伤害到了你，我真心希望我可以把它收回去。”

“没关系的，娜塔莉，”雷古勒斯注意到她的眼睛还是有点肿，“忘了这件事吧。我也欠你一个道歉。我太理想主义了。我后来想：如果我遇到这种情况，我也会退缩的。”

他们无声地对彼此微笑。

“还有就是，”娜塔莉觉得有点难以启齿，“我想…我可能需要一段时间冷静一下。你能明白吗？”

雷古勒斯想她大概在说昨晚那个吻。他安慰她：“当然，Nat。我也希望我们能静一静。我们还会是朋友，不是吗？”

“当然，”娜塔莉发现他们的肩膀靠在了一块，“你觉得今天凯特尔伯恩教授会讲什么？”

雷古勒斯向座位后仰：“管他呢。估计是嗅嗅或者猫狸子…”

然后他们聊着被翘掉的课，魁地奇和学校里的流言蜚语，甚至还猜测卢平每个月是怎么变身的。娜塔莉望着湛蓝的天空，两朵雪糕状的白云像被晒化了似地流淌。她突然觉得自己要饿死了。她点头听着雷古勒斯的话，顺便拆开了手里的三明治。

四年级剩下的时间过得飞快。当娜塔莉回到纽约时，还在放画片似地回味余韵。不出意料但不合心意地，斯莱特林在魁地奇决赛输给了格兰芬多——但雷古勒斯的表现依旧出色；长达三天的考试一眨眼就结束；而成绩单在他们登上特快前就被发到手里。

现下她不然被妈妈指挥地团团转——因为她的二哥阿纳托利要举行婚礼了，不然就不厌其烦地和夏洛特·蔻班（哥哥的未婚妻）反复排练婚礼流程。

在阿纳托利婚礼的前一天，娜塔莉终于可以摸到父亲的书房，把自己蜷缩在巨大的躺椅上看闲书。

书房里装着一扇巨大的玻璃窗。纽约的夕阳与英国不同。就像娜塔莉最喜欢的溏心蛋蛋黄，它浓郁而明艳地铺满整个天空。麻瓜的摩天大楼是黑色的剪影，无声预言了这个灿烂城市的未来。

书房门被敲了三声。

“请进。”

她的大哥亚历山大推门而入：“原来你在这里，Натали（娜塔莉）。快准备一下，我们要出门了。”

娜塔莉以为她又要干活了：“又怎么啦？”

“阿纳托利的单身夜。”大哥冲她挤眼睛。

娜塔莉从躺椅上一跃而起。亚历山大在她后面叮嘱：“记得穿麻瓜的衣服。”

她从母亲的衣柜里找到一件暗红色的连衣裙，裙伞下缝着数层蕾丝内衬。她换好衣服，找了一双棕色的玛丽珍。然后在镜子前犹豫了三秒，描了下眉毛就准备出发了。

她赶到会客厅时，发现大哥，嫂子和二哥都在等她。阿纳托利骄傲地看着她，弯起胳膊：“我可以吗，пинап гёл？（迷人的姑娘）”娜塔莉的手臂跨过他的，他们跟在亚历山大夫妇后面出门，把妈妈的叮嘱（“别带你们妹妹去喝酒”）抛在了身后。

他们一前一后走在人行道上。血一样的残阳铺满这个城市。

“我们要去哪里？”娜塔莉迎着橙色的阳光问阿纳托利。

“你的最爱，一家格鲁吉亚菜餐馆。”

这的确是娜塔莉的最爱。当他们住在圣彼得堡时，她最期待的事情，就是被哥哥们偷偷带去麻瓜的格鲁吉亚餐馆。他们只敢选最不起眼的小酒馆。娜塔莉坐在木桌子前，看亚历山大在麻瓜眼皮子底下变魔法，用母亲看不上的“异域小吃”填饱肚子。现在她的回忆里还充斥着餐馆里复杂的香料味，烟酒味和俄语争论声。

纽约的这家也不例外。一尝到铁锅烤肉和炸鱼饼，她就猜它家厨师必然是格鲁吉亚人。简陋的小餐馆挤满深目高笔的斯拉夫人。他们窸窸窣窣的卷舌音不绝于耳。

娜塔莉不记得他们待了多久。两位哥哥喝了一轮又一轮。她的大嫂，一个丰满的俄罗斯姑娘，温柔地看着他们。娜塔莉透过餐馆油腻腻的脏玻璃，看着天色一点点变黑，大楼点亮一个个格子间。她趁人不备，端起哥哥的马提尼喝了一大口。

блядь(操) ,这酒真辣。她的生理性眼泪都被刺激出来了。

这个餐馆最美国味的一点，就是它的角落里有一块木地板舞台。三流艺人在那里吟诗，讲笑话或者唱歌。有时因为调配不当，台上没人演出。

趁没人注意他们时，亚历山大对牙签盒施了变形咒。不起眼的小盒子在桌子底下变成了手风琴。他提着手风琴，牵着大嫂来到小舞台上。娜塔莉差点忘了，大嫂似乎对唱歌相当在行。

亚历山大站在暗处，他的妻子不用话筒就开唱了。手风琴独特的音调惊醒了餐馆。曲子哀而不伤，就像俄罗斯夏季沙沙的树叶风声。

Не слышны в саду даже шорохи.  
深夜花园里四处静悄悄，  
Все здесь замерло до утра.  
只有风儿在轻轻唱，  
Если б знали вы, как мне дороги，  
夜色多么好 心儿多爽朗，  
Подмосковные вечера.  
在这迷人的晚上，  
Если б знали вы, как мне дороги，  
夜色多么好 心儿多爽朗，  
Подмосковные вечера.  
在这迷人的晚上。

娜塔莉轻轻跟着唱了起来。

А рассвет уже все заметнее.  
长夜快过去天色蒙蒙亮，  
Так, пожалуйста, будь добра,  
衷心祝福你好姑娘，  
Не забудь и ты эти летние，  
但愿从今后 你我永不忘，  
Подмосковные вечера.  
莫斯科郊外的晚上，  
Не забудь и ты эти летние，  
但愿从今后 你我永不忘，  
Подмосковные вечера.  
莫斯科郊外的晚上。

一曲终了，万籁俱寂。

亚历山大似乎停顿了一会。他换了一首歌。前奏一响，娜塔莉就认出来了。这是一首欢快的俄罗斯民歌。不少麻瓜都喜欢借着这段音乐起舞。餐馆里渐渐响起有节奏的拍手声。

门口的卡座前，有一对情侣手挽手跳起来了。一时间口哨声此起彼伏。

阿纳托利拉过她，摆起标准的华尔兹舞姿。起先他们规矩地用舞步画着圈。但加入歌曲的人越来越多。娜塔莉好像看到几个男人举起酒杯，红着脖子不成调地唱出歌词。

乐曲的节奏越来越快。她抱紧阿纳托利的脖子，他托起她的肩膀在原地转圈。口哨被吹得更起劲了。娜塔莉四周混合成暗红与明黄的色块。她感觉自己的裙摆就像蔷薇层层绽开的雪白花瓣。阿纳托利畅快的大笑爆炸在她耳边，餐馆里的喧闹简直要掀翻屋顶。

虽然快乐短暂，但比起悲伤，他们更需要它。

单身夜的最后简直是一片狼籍。醉得半梦半醒的阿纳托利被亚历山大夫妇架着向前走（他们在麻瓜街区不敢使用漂浮咒）。娜塔莉跟在他们身后。路旁的美式餐厅挂着鲜艳的霓虹灯，鲜红色的灯光穿过空气混合交织，又被灰尘搅得粉碎。像一层粉状杂质组成的雾气。

他们穿过一片粉红色的迷雾，踩着自己短短的暗色影子。娜塔莉感到一股强烈的乡愁涌向她的器官。她想念俄罗斯。想念绵延的乌拉尔山脉，想念冰雪天刺骨的冷意，想念沃佳诺夫庄园里，散发着针叶林气息的河水，以及她舌尖上那滴刺痛的伏特加。

娜塔莉望向前边的三个身影。她和他们已经没有家了。


	7. Chapter 7

虽然还不到十五岁，但娜塔莉敢肯定，这就是她一生见过最美丽的婚礼了。在一家宽敞的巫师酒店里，从天花板到墙壁铺满了不同色调的蓝。四周环绕着圣洁的白纱工艺品。无数小仙子点缀其间，像是夏日美丽的流萤。每张圆桌上都摆放着米黄色的花束和茂密绿叶，让人恍若置身一座法式花园。而花丛间跳动的明黄色星星让这个夜晚更加完美了。

阿纳托利意气风发，没有任何宿醉的痕迹（娜塔莉猜他一定精通美容魔咒）。他的新婚妻子是个典型的美国姑娘，白色头纱下是披肩的棕色卷发，五官甜美而热情。

由于昨晚那双不合脚的玛丽珍鞋，娜塔莉只在银色的大理石舞池跳了几支舞，就不幸沦为壁花。她托着腮，在座位上欣赏这个完美的夜晚。她看到穿着白纱的夏洛特·蔻班，哦不，现在是夏洛特·沃佳诺娃朝着她走过来。

“你今天太美了，”娜塔莉站起来亲吻她的脸颊，“这是我见过最美的婚礼。”

夏洛特咯咯笑了起来，娜塔莉确信她已经灌下了不少香槟。她拉着娜塔莉坐在座位上：“谢谢你这么说，娜塔莉。我想我永远都不会忘记今天。前菜的三文鱼卷怎么样？”

味道很奇怪。“非常美味。吃到它时我还以为自己回到了莫斯科。”

夏洛特的兴致更高昂了：“那就太好了。我总希望这个婚礼可以有更多俄罗斯元素。阿纳托利是个很念旧的人。”

“我和爸妈都感受到了。你真是太贴心了，夏洛特。我要帮你记下来：我哥哥欠你一份隆重的感谢。”

夏洛特被她逗笑了。

娜塔莉突然想起来刚才舞伴的话，她好奇地问夏洛特：“我刚刚和一个伊法魔尼的学生聊天。我发现你们的评分系统很有趣，它居然还有平时成绩的占比。”

夏洛特仿佛回到了让她头疼的学生时代，她点点头：“是的。据说老师们认为这样更能体现一个人的正常水平。但这只是让我的高年级生涯更痛苦了。

“你们就没有这种规则了。我记得你是不是要马上参加O.W.Ls了，娜塔莉？”

娜塔莉面容戚戚：“很遗憾是的。”

“会过去的，”夏洛特同情地说，“哦对了，我建议，你可以提前考虑你想干的工作，这样有些科目就能提前放弃了。”

“…我想干的工作？”

“对呀。我记得在英国不少工作需要证书吧。比如麻瓜联络员，他们就需要麻瓜研究的证书。”

“我明白了。”

“那你呢，”夏洛特把热情的特点发挥得淋漓尽致，“我可以帮你打探一下。”

这是娜塔莉首次思考这个：“我不知道啊，甜心。我最喜欢干的事，大概是跟踪学校里的幽灵。”

“什么？”

娜塔莉明白这个爱好很诡异。她不好意思地说：“就像，读那种有关幽灵的历史。还去比较他们的不同…之类的”

“哦，这样啊，”夏洛特用手指绕着香槟的杯口，看上去似懂非懂，“就像那群‘无法形容者’一样。哦，他们在神秘事物司工作，专门研究这种东西。但我不知道这个在英国叫什么…”

阿纳托利靠近了她们。他亲呢地贴着夏洛特的耳边说了什么。夏洛特微笑着站起身。

她临走前对娜塔莉说：“我有个舍友在那个地方工作，我会帮你问问她。祝你O.W.Ls顺利，亲爱的！”

娜塔莉道了一声“谢谢”。她看着这对眷侣重返舞池，再次化身人群中的焦点。她啜一口手边的香槟，开始回味刚才夏洛特的建议。

在纽约剩下的日子就清闲多了。那对新婚夫妻去度蜜月，剩下的家人要去罗马尼亚——旅游外加考察。所以八月中旬，娜塔莉就拎着箱子回到伦敦，暂住在破斧酒吧的单间里。

她猜雷古勒斯一定会喜欢这个地方。每天早上，酒吧里就有不少巫师举着最新的报刊议论纷纷。说到雷尔，他已经好几天没给她回信了。娜塔莉瘪瘪嘴，剥开手里的煮鸡蛋。

酒吧老板汤姆给她对面的老头端上早餐，再顺便把今天的《预言家日报》送到他面前——酒吧的前台兼职卖报的业务。娜塔莉抬起头，黑色粗体的“布莱克家族声明”在眼前一闪而过。

“打扰一下，汤姆，”娜塔莉拦住准备离开的汤姆，“可以麻烦您给我一份《预言家日报》吗？我就要今天的。把帐记在我房间上吧，谢谢。”

“当然可以，沃佳诺娃小姐。”

半分钟后她的报纸就被送上来了。娜塔莉飞快地翻开头版：

郑重声明  
奥赖恩·布莱克与沃尔布佳·布莱克现已和西里斯·布莱克断绝亲子关系。即日起，西里斯·布莱克的一切作为都与布莱克家族其他成员毫无关系。感谢魔法界各位人士对此事的关注。特此声明。  
高贵的最古老的布莱克家族

娜塔莉把这条短讯又读了两遍，才迟钝地意识到发生了什么。难怪雷古勒斯最近没有回信…在霍格沃茨时，由于学院的原因，雷古勒斯和西里斯·布莱克关系一般，但她从没想过他们会和他断绝关系。

这件家事没什么她可置喙之处。她只能给雷古勒斯写一封简短的慰问信，顺便问他要不要来对角巷散心。她把信绑在她的猫头鹰腿上，望着这只矫健的棕色信使飞向夏日无云的蔚蓝，一股无能为力涌上心头。

雷古勒斯两天后通过壁炉到了破斧酒吧。看到他时，娜塔莉有一种错觉，他看上去一点也不像两个月前的那个男孩。

“哦，梅林啊，”她看着他快步走过来，“我…见到你太高兴了，雷尔。”

“谢谢。”他礼貌地笑。

娜塔莉有点惶恐：“你想先歇会吗？要不要在这层吃点什么？”

“不了。我需要一点更私人的空间。”

她带他去了她的房间，试图表现出主人的姿态：“请坐在沙发上吧。我去要两杯茶。”

红茶被端上来后。娜塔莉看着沉默的他，即将出口的每个字母都在灼烧她的嗓子：“有关你们家的事，我感到很抱歉，雷尔。我希望你可以振作起来。”

“谢谢，Nat。”他把红茶端起来，“其实并没有那么糟。那天…我妈妈和他大吵一架，然后他离开了。我想他们都解脱了。”

房间里只有劣质钟表在“嘀嗒”不停。

“然后呢？”娜塔莉讨厌她自己这样问。

“没有然后了。”

“那你呢，雷尔？你还好吗？”

雷古勒斯把茶放回去：“我不知道，Nat。我想坦诚一点，但我真的不知道。

“现在我爸妈去了我舅舅家。我就过来找你了。”

“谢谢你告诉我这些。你一直对我很坦诚，雷尔，”娜塔莉直视他灰色的眼睛，“你看上很疲惫。”

“我最近有点失眠。每晚我都会想起小时候的事。”

“比如说？”

雷古勒斯看上去很犹豫：“我记得戴上分院帽的时候，我紧张得快要爆炸了。你可能不知道，前一年西里斯被分进了格兰芬多。我当时就差替那个帽子喊出‘斯莱特林’。”

娜塔莉觉得那时候的他有点可怜又有点滑稽。她安慰性地拍拍他的肩：“你肯定是个斯莱特林。我记得伊丽莎白送过我安眠药水，你要拿一瓶吗？”

他揉揉眼睛：“太感谢了。为什么你要用这个？”

“倒时差。”娜塔莉站起身翻箱倒柜，“梅林啊，我想念飞来咒。”

雷古勒斯没有回应她。她转过身，看到他已经在沙发上闭上眼睡着了。

娜塔莉尽量把他横放在沙发上（就像简的麻瓜小说里写的那样），再给他盖上一条薄毯。她观察他苍白的脸。霍格沃茨里人人都称赞西里斯·布莱克的容貌——包括那些厌恶纯血统叛徒的斯莱特林女孩——并暗地里认为，雷古勒斯和那位大帅哥只有七八分相似。

但雷古勒斯就是雷古勒斯。他不需要和别人比较，也不需要因为别人而选择未来。虽然五官精致，但他的眉眼间就是有种内敛的俊俏，以及挥之不去的忧郁。有人觉得寡淡而无味，但她总会在某个瞬间，在内心赞叹他鼻梁骨下那块凹陷，或者m型的薄唇。她相信那是只被她窥探到的秘密。

雷古勒斯醒来时，房间里的窗户外已是夕阳发出的信号。娜塔莉趴在床上，懒洋洋地给一本书翻页。他坐起来，喝掉已经冷掉的茶水，试图让自己更快清醒。

她看到他后下了床。雷古勒斯歉疚地说：“我很抱歉，我是不是耽误你的时间了？”

“的确。因为这个，”她把一个小瓶子递给他，“还有这个，你欠我一次约会，布莱克先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到这章本来要写约会的2333  
> 是我太能bb了，就当是过渡章吧


	8. Chapter 8

“我怀疑你只是想找机会穿这件裙子。”雷古勒斯端详着娜塔莉。她穿着黑色吊带裙，就算裙摆缀着一层荷叶边，长度也将将只到膝盖，炫耀出她修长的小腿。

“得了吧。”娜塔莉对着玻璃的倒影调整她的发夹，看上去一朵白金相间的山茶花长在了她的发间，“不过，你真的可以去麻瓜世界吗？”

穿着浅色牛仔裤和白衬衫的雷古勒斯有点不适应，但他耸耸肩：“那群麻瓜不是症结所在。问题是——”

“《保密法》限制了巫师自由并接纳麻瓜血统。”娜塔莉跟着他念了一遍。她已经听他念叨了四年。

他们并肩走出破斧酒吧。马路上的麻瓜穿着各色的衣服行色匆匆，谁也没有注意他们。

“看，我就说这种衣服没问题。”娜塔莉对他得意地说。

麻瓜街道其实对于雷古勒斯并不陌生。格里莫十二号就被夹在一排麻瓜房子中间。他小时候也会趁父母不注意，通过窗户看广场上人来人往的麻瓜男女。但也仅限于此了，他绝不会像娜塔莉一样，去什么麻瓜所谓的剧院呆上半天。

“你是怎么看他们的？”他问一旁兴高采烈的娜塔莉。

“谁？”

“麻瓜。”

“他们算是和我不太一样的人吧。”娜塔莉又补充，“你还记得我十岁那会在欧洲吧？”

“记得。”

“其实有不少国家的面积很小，人们不能远离麻瓜生活。我记得很多城市，比如捷克、巴黎，巫师和麻瓜都混居在一座公寓，或者一个街区。”

“那一定很麻烦。”

“还好吧。我感觉那里的巫师都习惯伪装自己。他们和麻瓜区别不大。”娜塔莉低头抚摸自己的裙摆，“另外，有些麻瓜衣服真的很好看…”

他们的麻瓜世界之行是阴差阳错。据娜塔莉说，简和她在通信时，炫耀自己在麻瓜剧院看了场演出。简还故意把那场“麻瓜表演”渲染得天花乱坠，可歌可泣。她动心后，简本打算请她和伊丽莎白去剧院。但塞尔温夫妇不允许伊丽莎白去看什么“麻瓜戏子”，两张票的最终归属就成为了娜塔莉。

他跟着娜塔莉来到一座高耸的白色大理石建筑。他们迈上台阶，剧院的内部装潢简洁严肃。娜塔莉走向一扇敞开的栎木门，把票递给了一个打着领带的男人。

他检查完票，又为难地看着他们：“很抱歉，女士和先生，你们的着装不符合规定。*”

娜塔莉没有听懂：“不好意思，您说什么？”

“对不起，本剧院要求正装出席。”

“什么叫正装？”娜塔莉像是听到一句她不懂的脏话。

那个男人有点不敢置信，他更加礼貌地说：“大概男士需要西装，女士需要过膝裙装或者裤装。”

娜塔莉小声问雷古勒斯：“西装是什么？”

雷古勒斯把她揽到一边，避免他们挡住后面的人。他在她耳畔说：“我猜是那个排队的麻瓜穿的。”那个胖胖的男士穿了一套深蓝色外套和裤子。

“凭什么你的不算啊？”娜塔莉想要再去找那个检票的男士理论。

“别去了，Nat。别被他发现我们和他不一样。”

她看着自己手里黄色的票券：“但是我真的很想进去啊。”

雷古勒斯看到走廊尽头漆黑的门和“游客止步”的字样。他安慰她：“也许我们可以换个入口。”

所以这就解释了他们为什么会走到剧场的后台。雷古勒斯猜，也许正是因为他们没有穿“正装”，繁忙的后台里才没人注意他们。他们尽量巡逻整个区域，试图找到一个其他入口。

但是他们什么也没找到。雷古勒斯拉着娜塔莉躲过一群人，他们穿着带花边的衣物吵吵嚷嚷。再向前走就是放置杂物的地方。七八个木箱子被随意放在旁边，一个金属梯子靠在一堵围墙旁。围墙上面还有相当大的空间，他可以看到隔壁明亮的灯光无意间洒进这个角落。

他突然有了一个疯狂的想法：“Nat，我去爬到那个梯子上，看看那边有什么。”

娜塔莉同意了。然后她听到爬上去的雷尔压低了嗓子喊：“快上来吧，从这里能看到里面。”

她爬上坚固的梯子。雷尔说的没错，从围墙上边可以看到大半个舞台和金碧辉煌的天花板。喧闹的人声从观众席上飘来。雷尔扶着她坐到围墙上：“我把它擦了一遍。”

“谢谢。”

剧场的灯突然熄灭了。娜塔莉因冒险而清晰的心跳骤停。一束光打在了一个戴着卷发的男人身上。

他浑厚的嗓音响彻剧院：

“故事发生在维洛那名城  
有两家门第相当的巨族，  
累世的宿怨激起了新争，  
鲜血把市民的白手污渎。  
是命运注定这两家仇敌，  
生下了一双不幸的恋人*…”

娜塔莉转头对雷古勒斯耳语：“据说这是个爱情故事。”

雷古勒斯不得不承认，这场麻瓜戏剧相当引人入胜。他们坐在黑暗的阴影里，目睹罗密欧幻想爱情，两家世仇交锋不断，以及这对眷侣的初遇。

故事已经发展到罗密欧跃入朱丽叶家的花园了。雷古勒斯伸腿时碰到了梯子，发出一段刺耳的金属摩擦声。

娜塔莉回过头。她慌忙地望向下面。他对她小声说：“别害怕，是我碰到了梯子。”

“那就好。”她不好意思地笑，“我觉得这个还挺好看的。你猜，他们会在一起吗？”

他喃喃低语：“当然了。”

舞台中的光线点亮她半个脸颊。也许是因为靠近热源，也许是因为别的…她的眼下泛起红晕。娜塔莉拥有一张极具东欧风情的面孔，这多半得益于她宽宽的鼻骨上缘。也许会失于精巧，但在他眼里这更像猫咪或幼儿，兼具媚态与幼态。他用眼神描摹她花瓣似的唇，眼尾细小的痣。

“…天上两颗最灿烂的星，因为有事他去，请求她的眼睛替代它们在空中闪耀。要是她的眼睛变成了天上的星，天上的星变成了她的眼睛，那便怎样呢？

“脸上的光辉会掩盖了星星的明亮，正像灯光在朝阳下黯然失色一样；在天上的她的眼睛，会在太空中大放光明，使鸟儿误认为黑夜已经过去而唱出它们的歌声…

她靠近的他，或是他靠近的她。他能感到她的呼吸让人发痒，但这并不好笑。他轻轻碰了碰她的唇，再次看向她冰蓝却炙热的眼，然后吻上那张颤抖而微微打开的嘴。

他想他们都足够腼腆，足够温柔。这的确是个爱情故事，不然为何他就像一个失明之人，所有的感官都指向她。只有她。她是他的青梅竹马，是他的来日方长，他们共享秘密、痛苦、快乐，和这个小小的吻。

“第二场结束！注意下一场把梯子搬到舞台上。”后台传来一个男人的指挥声。

他们瞬间分开彼此。观众席传来雷鸣般的掌声。

雷古勒斯稳住娜塔莉：“我们下去吧。你先走，不用着急，我估计时间还早。”

他们的麻瓜戏剧体验停留在花园那场戏的结尾。他们走在麻瓜的街道上，谁也不说话。夕阳在身前投下瘦长的灰色影子，让他们像两个夸张的吸血鬼。

路旁是一连串摊位。如今是玫瑰的旺季，没走几步就能看到各色玫瑰爆炸在移动花店上。纷乱的玫瑰花海中间穿插着麻瓜饰品和廉价的衣服。不少下班的人们驻足在摊位前，娜塔莉和雷古勒斯小心躲避着人群。

他们没有牵手，但肩膀紧贴在一起。仿佛这就是他们相爱的证据。娜塔莉过了很久才找回自己的声音：“你觉得，罗密欧与朱丽叶的结局怎么样？”

显然她没有仔细听开场白：他们的悲惨凄凉的陨落，和解了他们交恶的尊亲。但雷古勒斯想隐瞒一部分实情：“开场诗里说，他们的父母和解了。”他把手臂悬在她背后，避开她左侧那个横冲直撞的男人，“我猜他们会有漫长的一生。”

“这样啊。”

“你不喜欢这个结局吗？”

“还好吧。我只是觉得它有点俗套。”娜塔莉抬头看他，她发间的山茶花被暖阳映成粉色。

“这样想的话，他们都死了就不俗套了。”

娜塔莉咧开嘴笑了：“那倒是。只有悲剧能让我们的生活像个喜剧。”

她看到一个摊位前摆贴满黑色的唱片。摊主打开唱片机，对驻足的他们介绍：“这是来自巴黎的畅销货。”

但其实这是一首波兰歌*。娜塔莉和雷古勒斯继续走下去。她真希望这条路永远没有尽头，夏日的午后永远混合着波兰语与爵士乐：

Dwa serduszka cztery oczy łojojoj  
两心相依，双目相对，

Co płakały we dnie w nocy łojojoj  
以泪洗面，模糊了日夜。

Czarne oczka co płaczecie, że się spotkać nie możecie  
黑色的眼你为何止不住哭泣？一定是因为你们注定分离，天各一方，

Że się spotkać nie możecie  
甚至无法像现在一样用视线与对方拥抱。

Kiedy chłopiec hoży, miły łojojoj  
男孩是那样英俊，面孔带着与生俱来的魔力，

i któż by miał tyle siły łojojoj  
谁还能像他一样力大无穷，牢牢攥住我的心。

Kamienne by serce było, żeby chłopca nie lubiło  
如若得不到他的爱，我的生命也失去了温度，

Żeby chłopca nie lubiło  
如若得不到他的爱，我的心也终将化作碎石尘埃。

Mnie matula zakazała łojojoj  
母亲曾叮嘱我，

Żebym chłopca nie kochała łojojoj  
切记，你若爱上那个男孩便再无法脱身。

A ja chłopca chaps! za szyję, będę kochać  
póki żyję  
即便如此我也会奔向他，耗尽所有力气，

Będę kochać póki żyję  
从此爱他直到死亡把我从他身边夺走，

łojojoj  
从此爱他直到最后。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一情节借鉴了《伊斯坦布尔假期》这部小说。不过小说中男女主是因为听歌剧没穿正装而选择到后台听。在英国看舞台剧不穿正装应该没人care  
> *选段中都引用了朱生豪翻译的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》  
> *这首波兰歌是电影《冷战》中的《Dwa Serduszka》网抑云上就有，非常好听。
> 
> 最近写文没有灵感了。估计得暂停一会再更新，抱歉(ｰ ｰ;)  
> 但是欢迎大家在评论区提意见，这个文一边写一边改，我超想知道大家有什么想法的～


	9. Chapter 9

简皱眉望着桌面上的书，让娜塔莉想起妈妈头疼时的样子。格林格拉斯小姐把羊皮纸在空中扇得“哗啦”作响：“我们还差哪科的？”

娜塔莉抢答：“反恶咒的论文、消失咒的练习、和一张行星表。你还差月长石的论文。”

“你写完月长石的论文了？”

“我昨天糊弄了一份。”

“等等，你居然没画行星表？”

“因为我要写巨人战争的论文——顺便一提，也就是你刚参考完的那张。”

简把一沓羊皮纸砸在桌上，她用消沉的腔调问娜塔莉：“这真的是五年级第一周，是吗？我是不是穿越了？”

伊丽莎白无情地说：“如果‘参加魅力俱乐部’叫做穿越的话，那么是的，欢迎来到O.W.Ls年第一周。”

娜塔莉一边暗自发笑，一边着手画行星表。

五年级比他们想象得更窒息，像小山一样的作业排队等在他们课桌前，试图一秒一秒地，淹没他们所有的课余时间。理论上来说，娜塔莉的时间最充裕。毕竟她没有魅力俱乐部这类活动，也不像伊丽莎白，作为级长需要履行职责。但到了周日，伊丽莎白总是最先搞定作业的那个。

毕竟我在课上学会了走神。在以前，没有什么能攫取上课的注意力。但现在只需要坐在教室，她就能在教授催眠的语调中，让思绪从高塔游回公共休息室：互道的晚安，清晨的问好，以及那个看上去和他交谈甚欢的米莉森…

“娜塔莉，你对那篇反恶咒论文有多大把握？”

“非常小。我完全跟不上这个新的黑魔法防御术老师。”

简饱含希望地转向伊丽莎白：“丽萃，你呢？”

“抱歉，亲爱的，”伊丽莎白把目光从巨乌贼身上收回来，“我那篇也是从书上凑的。你可以去问问布莱克。我记得他这门课一向不错。”

简仿佛看到称心的猎物：“咳咳，娜塔莉，要不要代表我们去讨教一下布莱克级长？”

“为什么是我？难道你不用写作业吗？”

“我还以为，某人在作出选择后会更愿意呢。”

伊丽莎白比当事人反应更迅速：“什么选择？”

简用口型比划出：“放弃格兰芬多。”

“我们之间什么都没有，”娜塔莉感到自己像个蹩脚的演员，“不过有关格兰芬多的那部分可以结束了。”

“那就好。”简不想陪这个业余演员掩饰了，“反正这篇论文下周四才交。祝布莱克和米莉森这几天玩得开心。”

娜塔莉的行星表上拖出一条长长的墨水痕：“你别想看到我的魔药作业了，简·格林格拉斯。”

伊丽莎白沉默地听着她们斗嘴，继续无神地看向舷窗外折射进来的正午日光。它们就像夜幕里被点亮的渺茫烛火。

九月的天气就像一个脆生生的苹果，浓缩了甜美与水分。娜塔莉独自漫步在黑湖边缘，橙色渐染的天际和彩霞像是巴黎的印象派画作。榉树和阔叶林不甘作配。它们把调色盘所有的颜色混合均匀，散发出奇异的油亮色泽。

她回到地下休息室。现在还没到晚饭时间，但六年级的斯内普和诺特志得意满地走向大门，与她擦肩而过。坐在沙发上的雷古勒斯和巴蒂似乎也格外激动。她打算绕过他们回宿舍，但雷尔伸腿拦住了她。

“你不去吃饭吗？”

“现在还没到点呢。我去宿舍歇一会。”

“我想和你说件事。”雷古勒斯看上去雄心万丈。

巴蒂拍拍他的肩膀离开了。娜塔莉好奇地坐在他旁边。他把一页报纸展开在她面前，“读读这个。”

大标题“致全体巫师的一封信函”映入眼帘，署名是“伏地魔”。娜塔莉耐心读完了全文。

她放下报纸看向他。雷古勒斯问：“你觉得怎么样？”

“很有启发性。”

雷古勒斯比她兴奋多了：“我觉得他说得非常有道理。尤其是关于保密法的部分。这个男人可真是一针见血。”

“等等，为什么叫‘伏地魔’的一定是个男人？”

雷古勒斯耸肩：“女孩一般对这个不感兴趣。”娜塔莉忿忿不平地把报纸扔给他，他急忙改口：“但我相信你会在意这种事情。”

“还有吗？”

“你一定是没有仔细读。看看这一段，”雷古勒斯逐字逐句地读出声，“‘近三百年来，我们不难发现，保密法的确立破坏了巫师世界的繁荣与诸多可能。我们——被梅林赋予天分的人群——理应不受限制地自由生活；未成年巫师理应摆脱踪丝的追查；魔法的价值理应得到重视。如果我们继续沉默，不妨注意大洋彼岸的肃清者吧，总有一天我们的土地也会被炸成焦土。’你怎么想？”

“我觉得有点道理。”娜塔莉凑近报纸，指出另一段，“我喜欢有关黑魔法那段。他说的很对：魔法不能凭借黑白区分。”

雷古勒斯心不在焉地附和，他继续读着那些煽动性强烈的文字。

娜塔莉看着他专注的神情，她跃到了另一个话题：“雷尔，你以后想做什么工作？”

他把手撑到头后：“我想当治疗师。我小时候在圣芒戈就想：这是最神奇的工作。你呢？”

娜塔莉有点犹豫：“你觉得神秘事物司怎么样？”

他看到她看似漫不经心的表情，笑出了声：“我觉得那群人很酷。而且，Nat，你会很适合这个工作的。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。你是那种…神秘又执着的人。”他看到她别别扭扭、反感被评价的样子，连忙转移话题，“要不要去吃晚饭，缄默人小姐？”

娜塔莉跟着他走到礼堂。她想起刚才斯内普他们：“诺特和斯内普也看了那篇文章吗？”

“他们也很认同。我们一起讨论了一会。”

娜塔莉感到一阵凉意：“他们的赞同方式，不会和穆尔塞伯和埃弗里一样吧？”

“哪样？”

“在玛丽·麦克唐纳的脸上刻字，顺便扒光她的衣服。”

雷古勒斯的表情像是看到了蟑螂堆：“不会的。说实在的，我觉得这件事令人作呕。他们就是两个极端的神经病。”

“但他们肯定也赞同那篇文章。”

“我和他们才不是一种人。”雷古勒斯傲慢地下了结论。他扶着娜塔莉迈过长凳，然后两个人一起坐下来。一群学生蜂拥来到礼堂，他低声说话，带着一点恳求的意味：“Nat，我不会那样做的。”

“我也是这么想的。雷尔，你不是那种人。”

新的一周不比第一周更好：依旧是堆积如山的作业和练习。娜塔莉泄愤地划掉最后一个错字，她终于写完了魔法史作业。但空白的反恶咒论文依旧是悬在她心头的巨石。为什么雷古勒斯就像盲人一样，他能若无其事地和她问好，兴奋地报告那个伏地魔的消息。而我呢？我渴望看到他，却也回避他。她担忧相处时的一切未知，却肆意幻想明日的所有可能。如果我有隐形衣就好了，或者他变成了我的傀儡娃娃。这样的关系就像没有揭晓的生日惊喜，或者未拆封的巧克力蛙，让她悸动又惊恐。

有人敲了下她的桌子。

雷古勒斯望着她仰起的脸：“要不要一块去图书馆？”

娜塔莉歪头：“为什么突然这么问？”

最近娜塔莉的反应总是很奇怪。他坐在她的对面，把手撑在下巴上：“因为这是O.W.Ls年啊。这位从神秘事物司瞬移来的小姐，我们有一堆家庭作业呢。而且伊丽莎白告诉我，你还没写黑魔法防御课的论文。”

娜塔莉没有马上反击。她瘪瘪嘴，拢好羊皮纸后才说：“我可以搞定那个的。”

“据说你们都没听懂那个教授的课。”

“我又不是傻子，不会一个字都听不懂的。”

雷古勒斯安静地看着她。他又问了一遍：“你真的不来吗？那我就一个人去了。”

他站起身，揉揉她金色的头发，然后走向休息室的大门。地下室的走廊只有零星火把。他轻轻叹了口气，只有梅林才会知道Nat脑子里乱七八糟的念头。独自一人的脚步在大理石地板上清晰而富有节奏。

他背后突然传来杂乱的响声。他回头，娜塔莉正好在他面前刹车。

“我改主意了，”他捕捉不到她蓝色的眼睛，“我们能一块去吗？”

“当然。”他继续往前走，但她没有跟上来，而是亦步亦趋跟在他身后。

雷古勒斯揽住她的肩膀，让两人平行，随即再松开她：“听说有人在晚上会袭击落单的女生。”这个借口真糟糕，连一年级都不会相信。

她偏过头故意不看他：“随便你。”他们的胳膊紧靠在一起，但谁也没有牵手。


	10. Chapter 10

“Nat，我想我们该离开了，快到宵禁了。”

图书馆特有的烛光映出娜塔莉的眼睛，雷古勒斯甚至不能分辨它们的颜色。她看了他一眼，被烫到似地逃开：“再留一会吧，好不好？”

雷古勒斯妥协了。惨白的月光渗过窗棂，馆里只有零星的书页翻动声。Nat着迷般地望向远处。他弯曲手指，刮了一下她白净的侧脸：“当初是谁不想来的，现在又不想走。”

她凭借羞恼不理会他，嘴角弯起浅浅的弧度。

十分钟后，娜塔莉带着搞定的作业和雷古勒斯往回走。穿过中央庭院时，英伦特有的山风芙过宽大袍子下摆。雷古勒斯看上去斟酌了很久，他直视前方：“我有点好奇，为什么你现在不涂口红了？”

娜塔莉辩解道：“我明明涂了啊。你可能看不出来，我最近选的都是淡粉色。”

他盯着她的唇，良久谨慎地说：“只是个人看法，我觉得你以前那个颜色更好看。”

“那种深红色吗？”

“应该是吧。”

娜塔莉有种回首年少轻狂的羞耻感：“啊，我现在觉得那个颜色太扎眼了，我就像个夸张的小丑。”梅林知道她为了追求关注都做过什么，甚至暗恋也不在话下。

“才不呢，”雷古勒斯近乎较真，“我觉得红色很衬你，Nat，你那样看上去很…漂亮。”

“不会哗众取宠吗？”

“那是瞎扯。”

“那你喜欢吗？”

借着古堡里稀有的月光，娜塔莉也能看出来他的脸红了。他们沉默到公共休息室的入口，雷古勒斯为她打开门，顺便在她耳边低语：“很喜欢。*”

周五早上是赖床的好时机，毕竟这是到达胜利前的最后一点放松。娜塔莉和简跌跌撞撞地赶到礼堂，斯莱特林长桌意外地人声鼎沸。伊丽莎白用“我早就叫过你们”的眼神看着她们，

“别这样看我，丽萃。我们只剩下一天就解放啦。”简拿起一片吐司。

“第一节就是变形课。你不会到了五年级，还要被麦格教授恐吓变成一只闹钟吧。*”伊丽莎白闷闷不乐。

“都赖她，”简拍着娜塔莉的肩膀，“她化妆用了好久。”

罗尼·帕金森、巴蒂和雷古勒斯以及米莉森在热火朝天地辩论。娜塔莉撅起红唇，转移话题：“丽萃，今天早上发生什么了吗？”

伊丽莎白拿出《预言家日报》：“法律修订司发布了公告。他们说保密法百利无害，还反对歧视麻瓜种。”

“那不就是在针对上周那篇文章？”

“算是吧，”伊丽莎白揉揉太阳穴，意有所指，“不赞成修订司的大有人在。”

简瞥向热闹的斯莱特林长桌：“可以理解。”

人们纷纷起身离开。娜塔莉慢吞吞跟在舍友身后。雷古勒斯还在和米莉森聊个不停：米莉森甚至都不是五年级生！雷古勒斯像是突然注意到她，他飞快地和别人告别，跟上她的步调。

“我早上都没看到你。你是不是又赖床了？”

“你没看到我是因为你根本没看，不是吗？”娜塔莉装出一点起床气。

“…抱歉，Nat，”雷古勒斯信以为真，“我们刚才在讨论别的事。”

娜塔莉和他并排坐在变形课教室的后边。算了，她原谅他了，虽然他还不清楚自己的罪行。她兴致不高地问：“别的事是什么？我可以听吗？”

雷古勒斯打量了她半晌，他侧过身，把手撑在下颚：“你换口红了？”

她唇上是新鲜出炉的红，明艳得让周遭黯然失色。淡蓝琥珀的眼瞳和云雾一样的金发缀在脸上。加上猝不及防的红晕，他发现今天的娜塔莉格外漂亮。

“别转移话题，”娜塔莉小声嗔他，“你们刚才聊什么了？”

“这个颜色很漂亮。”雷古勒斯偏要晕染她双颊的桃红。娜塔莉气得把半个后背留给他。麦格教授宣布完这是一节复习课，他拉拉她的袖口，小声说：“我错了。我们刚刚在说魔法部的公告。你想听吗？”

娜塔莉在她同意的二十分钟后就后悔了。雷古勒斯以“我觉得”为开头，列举了魔法部的种种不妥。对他“夹杂在麻瓜中的生活”而言，政府官员们理应有所作为。更何况麻瓜和巫师本身具有天壤之别，难道更多的能力不值得更高的地位？另外，如今对待麻瓜种的态度令人反感，他们不值得信任，某某案件和某某案件就是证据…

娜塔莉在他停顿时发问：“我还以为你不反感麻瓜呢，咱们之前还去过麻瓜剧院。”

雷古勒斯皱眉：“这不能相提并论。麻瓜的小发明的确精彩，但他们是没有魔力的人。没有魔力就只能被征服。”

“那麻瓜种呢？”娜塔莉看向拉文克劳的西蒙·赫尔曼。他是年级翘楚，但也是麻瓜出身。

“我觉得…”雷古勒斯比方才犹豫了些，“他们只是获得了教导。如果没有学校的话，我们的父母可以教我们魔咒，但他们的天赋只会退化。”

“所以呢？”

“所以有些人认为，他们是魔法界可有可无的人。”雷古勒斯还不太适应这种冷酷的论调，“我记得，你们家以前遭遇了麻种巫师的驱逐？”

“哦，是的。”娜塔莉带着一点惆怅，“别人叫它“儒略革命”。”

“你不恨麻种巫师吗？”

“我不认为我恨。‘清洗纯血统’只是个口号。其实我家人在魔法部站错了队，所以才被事后清算。”

“那么…”

娜塔莉回想故乡：“其实不少家族都留下来了。这和麻种巫师没关系。”

“我很遗憾，Nat。”

“都过去了。请接着说那篇报道吧。”

娜塔莉敢说雷尔是她见过最忙的学生了：O.W.Ls课、魁地奇训练、级长任务以及图书馆复习充斥在他的时间表上。不过至少每天他们都有片刻温存的时间。周三晚上娜塔莉和简挣扎着写完作业，她们摊在天鹅绒面的小沙发上，等待着巡逻归来的雷古勒斯和伊丽莎白。

休息室人烟稀少。雷古勒斯和伊丽莎白开门进来。雷尔脸色昏沉，他向娜塔莉走过来，僵硬地对三个女孩子说：“我先回宿舍了。晚安，伊丽莎白和简。晚安，Nat。”

他的背影很快就消失在盘旋的楼梯中。娜塔莉望着一旁安静的伊丽莎白：“你知道发生了什么吗，丽萃？”

伊丽莎白把黑色长发捋到脑后，显得有点苦恼：“恐怕我知道。我们遇到了西里斯，西里斯·布莱克。”

简像是看到了什么悲情故事一样：“然后呢？”

“然后西里斯想找雷古勒斯私下聊聊。我和波特他们等在一边。我只能说…我感觉他们的谈话并不愉快。最后他们不欢而散了。”

娜塔莉更焦虑了：“梅林啊，你觉得他们在说什么？”

“我不知道，他们站的很远…”但伊丽莎白看上去摇摆不定，“我觉得…我只是猜…他们可能在聊最近的纯血净化。”

三个人都沉默了。她们用脚也能想到，大部分格兰芬多都维护麻种巫师，更何况是劫道者们。

不久后她们一起回到宿舍。娜塔莉洗漱后躺在绿色的帷幔里，轻纱背后折射湖底的如缕水纹，幽暗不绝。她不是瞎子，她看得见日益紧张的学院关系，带着火星的摩擦或者教授背后的决斗。那我呢，我要选择某一边吗。不，绝不。他们不是不无道理，但和我有什么关系，我不属于这里，不是吗。如果我要听从谁的话，那也必须是个沃佳诺夫。

但别人呢，巴蒂、丽萃、简…以及雷尔呢。她不知道。她就像站在悬崖绝壁，只要低头，结局就一览无余。不只是她的，也许是所有人的。此时她还不知道，五年的时间足够让所有人面目全非。但就像在魔药课上，看到别人一步步糟糕的操作，她就隐隐知道这绝不是什么万众期待的结果。

娜塔莉翻身背对水光泛滥，她睡着了。

当夏洛特·沃佳诺娃的信被送到娜塔莉手上时，她已经要忘记她们简短的谈话了。夏洛特开门见山地描述了美国神秘事物部的工作——并没有想象中的那么无法描述——那里有五个部门，分别研究天文、死亡和其他三个领域。“不可描述者”们（在英国叫做“缄默人”） 在里面各司其职。

周末清晨，娜塔莉选择徘徊在古堡的走廊里。深秋的阳光是回光返照的患者，爆发出残余的最大能量。在刺眼的金光中，她看到了一片近乎透明的白雾。千万别是血人巴罗或者格雷女士。她悄然向前，模糊地认出了赫奇帕奇幽灵——胖修士圆乎乎的脸庞。

他也看到了她：“哦，你好，斯莱特林的学生。”

“您好，”娜塔莉尽量表现出和蔼，“我有些问题想请教您。”

胖修士不经意间流露出一种漫溢的热切：“当然。难道老生也开始迷路了吗？”

“不，不是的。我想问一下，人该怎么变成幽灵？”

他们沉默地相对。胖修士缓慢地问：“什么叫变成幽灵？”

娜塔莉觉得这仿佛是什么禁忌：“就是…在我过世后，我该怎么变成幽灵呢？”

幽灵露出探究的目光：“难道你得了重病吗？”

“不，没有。我只是想知道，你是怎么变成幽灵的？为什么我看不到我家族的幽灵？”

他一下子飘远了。娜塔莉仰头看着他回到阴影里。他遥远的声音飘过来：“这个我不能回答你，我真的不能。”

娜塔莉只安静了片刻。她意识到自己身上斯莱特林的一面登场了：“不，求您了。这对我很重要，”她低垂着头，“我的祖母上周去世了，我很想念她。”骗子，据说她祖母在她一岁时就死了。

胖修士落在她的面前。他的语气不复以往，暗含惊恐：“我觉得…我想…你的祖母是不会变成幽灵的。”

“为什么？”她试图让语调更悲伤点。

“我想…她会走下去。其实大部分人都会走下去。”

“走去哪里？”

“…我不知道…”幽灵又拖着白色的身躯藏起来，但它忍不住诉说：“我没有走下去。我是被麻瓜处决的…然后…我害怕继续向前…”

“所以呢？”

“所以我变成了这幅样子。我不是生者，也不是死者，对吗？”

娜塔莉更疑惑了：“成为幽灵不好吗？你还可以留在这里啊。”

胖修士的声音几乎要被淹没在风声里：“我不知道，孩子。我的主告诉我，我值得第二次的机会…所以我选择留下来。

“我不知道接下来是什么，所以宁愿留下来。但没有人告诉我，一直没有：继续走下去值得吗？”

他飞走了，没有听到娜塔莉安慰似的疑问：“那第二个机会不值得吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *雷古勒斯喜欢红唇色的原因可以参考下第二章的春梦  
> *变成闹钟的梗来自hp1的电影  
> 最近真的好忙，我还没有适应新的生活节奏。我争取适应之后把更新频率固定下来。求大家评论啊，欢迎来讨论剧情～


	11. Chapter 11

和胖修士的对话已经过去一月有余，娜塔莉翻遍她能找到的灵魂学书，也不能理解何为“走下去”。又想到这件事了。她在心里无声地哀叹，加快脚步跟上简和伊丽莎白。

简一面步伐飞快，一面投入地絮叨着刚结束的黑魔法防御课。伊丽莎白点点头，不时帮她整理滑落的书包肩带。

此刻是周五黄昏，她们又历经了一周学习的碾压。每个人都透出不由自主的轻快姿态。娜塔莉默默跟在舍友后面，她们跳上准时到位的旋转楼梯，拐进了僻静的三楼走廊。

逆着光线，前面有一个人影在不停地躲避、挣扎。她们一下子定在原地。娜塔莉眯起眼，在那个人影上边，她辨认出了那种不透明的白色——是一个幽灵。

简和伊丽莎白止步不前。娜塔莉轻声安慰：“没事，我估计是皮皮鬼。”她跃过她们，从袖子里抽出魔杖，果决地喊：“鬼影束缚！”

皮皮鬼像是被释了禁锢咒。它僵在半空，止不住地骂骂咧咧。那个修长的身影逃过一劫。他转过身，娜塔莉看到了莱姆斯·卢平苍白的脸。

娜塔莉估计他看到斯莱特林也很意外，他试图礼貌地说：“太感谢你了。”

“没关系。”

卢平挠挠鼻子：“皮皮鬼偷袭我来着，它一开始就偷走了我的魔杖。”

难怪如此。娜塔莉挥挥魔杖：“魔杖飞来。”浅棕色的树枝从僵硬的皮皮鬼那里脱手，卢平抬高手捉住它。

他低头看着她（他个子真高啊）：“谢谢你。刚才那个咒语很巧妙。”

“我在书上看到的，它能让幽灵保持固定十分钟左右。”娜塔莉发现他不认识她了，“那么我要离开了，再见。”

卢平礼貌地点头示意。娜塔莉招呼着旁边的二人一同离开。阳光已经不再刺眼了，它为每个人透下尖细的影子，在地板上转瞬即逝。

随着深秋的离开，天气越发严寒了。简灌下伊丽莎白的最后一口热巧克力，她们专注地看着脱凡成品衣的广告。娜塔莉摩挲着她精致的天文模型球，靠近壁炉总使她昏昏欲睡。

简把立体的礼服小模型——脱凡成衣店的新广告摆在娜塔莉眼前。她揶揄道：“你参加斯拉霍恩的圣诞聚会吗？”

“什么？”娜塔莉睡意惺忪。

简循循善诱：“那雷古勒斯的舞伴会是谁？”

娜塔莉把模型推回她手里：“关我什么事。”

简和伊丽莎白发出一阵从喉咙里憋出来的尖笑。这使她们看上去像两个赫奇帕奇。

伊丽莎白抿下了笑意：“昨天巡逻的时候，雷古勒斯说他要留校。你可以今天晚上问问他。”

娜塔莉无辜地眨眨眼：“问他什么？我一整天都没看见他。”

“别装了，”简故意恶狠狠地说，“难道你不想和他去舞会吗？我听说…”她突然低下头，像是广告里跳出了新的促销活动。

娜塔莉不明所以地抬头，雷尔站在她们面前。他冲着伊丽莎白和简说：“晚上好，各位。”然后他蹲下来平视娜塔莉的眼睛，“我想和你谈一谈，Nat。”

娜塔莉敢肯定，简发出了人类耳朵听不到的尖叫声。

她默默点头，跟着他爬上男生宿舍的楼梯。雷尔礼貌地为她打开宿舍门。她先走进去，宿舍里整洁得过分。他随后锁上门。愿意，我当然愿意。

但他没问这个。他没让她坐下来，清了清嗓子：“昨天我和伊丽莎白巡逻的时候，她称赞你掌握许多课本外的魔咒。”

“所以呢？”

“然后她告诉我，你帮卢平逃脱了皮皮鬼。”

娜塔莉有点明白他的意思了：“所以你想说什么，雷尔？你知道卢平已经是过去时了。”

雷古勒斯看上去有点不近人情：“我知道，Nat，我没有不相信你。你还记得你为什么放弃卢平吗？”

她快要忘记那些落灰的陈旧理由了。

他自顾自地说下去：“我又想起它们了。然后我思考了一整天…我想到了自己。那我呢，以后你会这样对我吗？”

娜塔莉哑口无言。

他们僵持在那里。她望着四柱床上华美的绿色绣线。“你特意把这里收拾了，是吗？”

“对。”

“谢谢你这么做：为了审问我煞费苦心。”

雷古勒斯解释：“不，娜塔莉，我不是在审问你。平时我邀请你去图书馆三次，你最多屈尊去一次。那我算什么，我是不是…是不是也是你出风头的消遣？”

娜塔莉感到一桶冷水从头到脚灌进来，浇灭了一切：“那你想要知道什么，雷古勒斯？”

“…我不知道，Nat。假如说，有一天我变成了狼人，你会不会也放弃我？”

“很有可能。”看到他垮掉的脸色，她感到自己的心颤了一下，但分不清喜怒，“如果你觉得，邀请我去图书馆很费时间，那就别再问了。”

“你别这样，娜塔莉。你从来就没在乎过未来，你从来就没真正考虑过你的感情。”

她都快忘了十分钟前的期盼了，毕竟那只会自取其辱：“别他妈的代表我说话。我考虑过，你没发现的事不代表就没发生。比起无病呻吟，我更想知道两周后你要和谁去圣诞聚会。”

“…你知道你在说什么吗？”

娜塔莉向寝室门发射了一句“阿拉霍洞开”。“我清醒得不能再清醒了。我不在乎，对，我不在乎什么狗屁未来。如果你想让我死心塌地，现在就做点什么吧，雷尔。”

“我请你去过图书馆了。我们一起去过霍格莫德。”

娜塔莉都快被气笑了：“‘我们’是指伊丽莎白、简、巴蒂和你我吗？除了说点俏皮话，雷古勒斯，我们离相濡以沫还有好远的距离呢。”

雷古勒斯站在那里，似乎想用目光把她钉在原地。她还在等待他。似乎过了一个世纪，他缓缓地问：“那你…以后会给我一个承诺吗？”

懦夫。“不会，”娜塔莉转开门把手，“我永远不会因为一个承诺而和你在一起。我选择了你，雷尔。但我从来没被你选择过。”

她摔上寝室的门，尽可能快地逃离这里。回到休息室，简和伊丽莎白用期冀的眼神望向她。她比她们更快开口：“他没邀请我。”她拿过已被冷落的广告单，“但我要订最漂亮的那件礼服。”

聚会前的一段时间里，简和伊丽莎白执迷于挑选礼服——不是为了她们自己，而是为了娜塔莉。伊丽莎白听完娜塔莉的转述后追悔莫及。她坚持认为这是她自己的问题。出于愧疚，她自告奋勇地承担了调和他们的任务。

“昨天我向布莱克提起圣诞聚会的话题，”伊丽莎白忿忿地放下羽毛笔，“他又岔过去了。”

简拿起笔转了一个花哨的圈：“别担心，丽萃。如果哪个女生要和雷古勒斯去舞会，她不高声炫耀才怪呢。”

娜塔莉不耐烦地转过头：“随便吧。他想和谁去就去吧。我不在乎了。”

简和伊丽莎白面面相觑。

娜塔莉推开椅子：“我去外面转一圈。”

她的舍友安静了一瞬，随后掩饰太平似地小声交谈。娜塔莉穿上铜绿色的龙皮靴，把伊丽莎白的叮嘱“记得多穿点”抛在脑后。她飞快地穿过熙攘的公共休息室，尽量不去瞥到坐在角落里，独自一人的雷尔。

十二月初的霍格沃茨有故乡的味道：白雪、松香、灰暗的天以及肺叶间的白雾。雪层在逐渐累加，娜塔莉向禁林边缘蹒跚，行走越来越困难了。现在是周末，寒冷的天气里鲜有人烟。娜塔莉把血管凝固的手贴在脖颈上，她后悔没听丽萃的叮嘱了 。

她总是这么尖刻，不是吗？他们争执，缓和，她为她的口不择言道歉，他再安慰她…如此种种，周而复始。

她喜欢他，是那种想做他女朋友的喜欢。她享受他们暗中的默契，无言的暧昧和蜻蜓点水式的触碰。但她不想在原地踏步了。和他一样，她也想要一个皆大欢喜的结局，一个俗套却幸福的结尾。

但指责他不太公平，不是吗？我也可以去邀请他，问他愿不愿意…

黑暗的树荫里发出枯枝折断的响动，一只夜骐走了出来。它好奇地嗅着她，空洞的白眼睛映出她发红的脸颊。

她记得夜骐喜欢血腥味。这只瘦骨嶙峋的动物发出失望的鸣叫，娜塔莉抬起手安抚它。它热乎乎的舌头舔舐她的手掌——哦对，她刚刚吃了曲奇。

阴郁的松林中，三四双明亮的眼睛照向她。娜塔莉没有理会。她把头埋进夜骐黑色的毛皮里，那里散发着热度和腥味，提醒着她这是一颗和她截然不同的跳动的心脏。

雪后的晴天透出诡异的冷意，禁林里传出生物的响动，以及雪落下的声音。她又是一个人了。


	12. Chapter 12

礼服裙就像第二层皮肤，勾勒出娜塔莉纤瘦的身材。裙摆在膝盖上就被剪裁干净，留下修长的双腿。伊丽莎白突然发现，娜塔莉可能是她们中最高的那个。接近5.6英尺（1.7m）的身高和冷若冰霜的气质，让娜塔莉越发接近他人印象中的沙俄风情。

简绕着娜塔莉咋舌：“这也太…太夸张了。”单薄的裙子只用天蓝色薄纱做布料，外层缀满了碎钻，朦胧间透着诱惑。

“放心，”娜塔莉在首饰盒里挑挑拣拣，“这件衣服被施了咒，我不会走光的。”山茶花发夹不适合这件衣服，她戴上了母亲新送的月长石耳钉。

伊丽莎白拢好柔顺的黑发：“你真的不带舞伴吗？”

娜塔莉用口红描绘出饱满的唇形：“难道沃佳诺夫的名字还不够一张入场券吗？”

简直就是鸡同鸭讲。伊丽莎白放弃了争论，准备推开门离开。

“你的舞伴是谁，丽萃？”简猝不及防地开口。

伊丽莎白更无奈了：“为什么你这么喜欢偷袭？”

“所以到底是谁啊？你可是把一群斯莱特林都拒绝了。”

“这属于我的隐私，小姐。”伊丽莎白狡黠地眨眨眼，“祝你们玩得开心。”她提着翠绿的裙摆离开了。

十分钟后，简带着满腔疑惑去找她的不变搭档——小巴蒂·克劳奇。娜塔莉握着怀表，三只银质流星速度不一地划过表盘。再不离开就要迟到了。目光掠过镜面，她最后检查了一遍自己。

女寝的走廊里空荡无人。我应该先去一趟他的寝室，敲敲门，然后直接邀请他。如果他不在呢…那就去公共休息室。或者更出格一点，直接到舞会上…

推开走廊尽头的大门，她第一次发现，公共休息室绿色的灯火也可以这样通透。楼下安静极了，华美的铁链装潢熠熠生辉。她撑住楼梯前的雕花围栏。

穿着深蓝色礼服的雷古勒斯·布莱克站在休息室中央，望着她。

“你真漂亮。”

“谢谢。”他们已经有两周没说话了。雷古勒斯的脸在高处看有点模糊。

他在等她吗。他会来邀请她吗…娜塔莉随即意识到她又在原地打转了。这次，她很愿意先开口：“雷尔，你愿意和我一起去舞会吗？”

他停顿了一瞬——虽然只有一瞬，但也由惊异和猝然组成：“我当然愿意，Nat。”他抚平胸前的领结，向她的方向迈了几步，“其实我想告诉你一些事。

“Nat，我喜欢你…是那种冲动的、占有欲强的、独属于你的喜欢。你是我喜欢的第一个女孩。现在我站在这里，绝非是因为他人——甚至不是因为你的诘问。我只代表我自己：娜塔莉·安东妮娜·沃佳诺娃，你愿意成为我的女朋友吗？”

她彻底僵在原地。也许麻瓜小说里，女主角都会潸然泪下。但娜塔莉抑制不住嘴角的弧度了。她低下头，躲避他灼人的视线：“我愿意，雷尔。”

畅快的笑声在此刻是不合时宜的，血流涌上耳廓的声音充斥她的全身。她甚至能感受到，她的心脏正为了加热面颊而工作不辍。越过露台与围栏、火把与吊灯，他们无声地描摹着彼此的模样。灰眼眸对着蓝眼眸。他快步走到楼梯口，摆出一个邀请跳舞的姿势。

娜塔莉拂过把手，步履飞快。即使高跟鞋敲击台阶的响动，也比不过她加载过度的心跳声。她没去理会他故作矜持的手势，而是直接扑进他怀里。她吻上了他的唇。

她无端想起灯火阑珊处，剧院角落里的初吻。它们相差无几，重复着唇峰的触碰，气息的交融。它们截然不同，他用舌尖滑过她的红唇、口腔、舌尖…然后她开始重复、再重复。亲吻对于她而言，像极了伏特加。那种混乱和刺激冲击脑海，又残留悸动和暖意供人回味，引诱她迷途知返。但雷尔不是冰冷的酒。他是她的火焰，温柔又强势地点亮她、燃烧她、融化她。只有她。

娜塔莉感到雷尔的手贴在她的腰上，如此严丝合缝，仿佛他要用另一个热源一并让她沸腾。

他们气喘吁吁地分开。出于迟来的羞涩，娜塔莉想要躲进他怀里。但雷尔捧起她的脸，灰色眼睛虔诚地望向她，她能看到自己的倒影溺毙其中。

如果说世上有人能摆出笑脸，却毫不快乐。那么雷尔就是绝对的反义词。他把嘴角放平，却掩不住狂喜之情。而且她知道，这快乐的缘由是她，是她制造喜悦，是她让他满足。

“为什么你的口红没掉色？”他用手指摩挲她湿润的唇瓣。

“这是魔法的效果。”

“那么感谢梅林。”他弯起嘴角，再次吻上她的红唇。

娜塔莉和雷古勒斯是偷偷溜进舞会的。他们迟到了将近二十分钟。斯拉霍恩的办公室布置得穷奢极欲，天鹅绒的围帘和槲寄生散落在各处。一个穿着鹅黄色裙装的女孩一边拿着甜点，一边和舞伴喋喋不休。

娜塔莉牵着雷古勒斯走过去。她轻拍了下女孩的肩。简·格林格拉斯转过身：“梅林啊，我还以为你不会来了，”她的瞳孔向下闪过，“哦，恭喜你们！”

一旁的巴蒂·克劳奇换上了然的表情。娜塔莉不自在地转移话题：“舞会上有什么好玩的吗？”

简立刻接过话题：“和往年一样。院长又在炫耀那些老朋友了，我劝你们离远点。”她放下甜品盘，“我差点忘了，你知道西蒙·赫尔曼的舞伴是谁吗？”

哦，那个拉文克劳的麻种巫师。“我猜猜，罗斯·艾博？”

“才不是呢，是格兰芬多的多卡丝·梅多斯。她比咱们高一个年级。”

原谅娜塔莉吧，她的大脑里还装不下什么别人的跨学院恋情。她试图跟上简的思路：“那他们是什么时候开始的？”

“我问过米莉森，她说她男朋友戴维斯说…”简很乐于展现她的破案过程。雷古勒斯和巴蒂用眼神叹了口气。巴蒂说：“快看斯拉霍恩的旁边。”简扭过头。

乐队奏起了舒缓的爵士乐。雷古勒斯的手指划过娜塔莉的指骨关节。女孩的骨骼小巧精致。他贴在她的背后低声问：“要不要去跳舞，布莱克先生的舞伴？”

她转过身：“乐意至极。”

爵士可以是一种相当暧昧的伴奏。但娜塔莉还不适应他们之间过多的身体接触。她把头靠在他肩上，闭上眼，仿佛漫长的一天已经落幕。

“雷尔，”他们在舞池边缘徘徊，“是什么时候开始的？”

“什么？”

“你从什么时候喜欢我的？”

“…很久以前。我记得你在十三四岁时，一下子就变样了。”

“你胡说。”

“这是真的，Nat，”她能听到他胸腔里的震动，“你那时候很美，但也有了很多心事。虽然我们是朋友，但我总觉得你离我很远。”

“是吗。”她喃喃低语，突然想起曾经。

“那我呢？”他的声音更轻了，几乎被淹没在嘈杂中。

娜塔莉抬头看着他，昏暗中只有他流星一样的双眼，以及头顶潜伏的槲寄生。“有一次魁地奇比赛，一个游走球朝我飞过来，你把它击开了。”

“所以是因为我救了你？”

“不，不是这个。你当时看上去很…不一样，很潇洒又很勇敢。我突然发现…其实你挺有魅力的。”

他无声地笑。槲寄生不能白白浪费，他啄了啄她的唇。

她带着恼意挠他的手心。他紧紧握住她。

“你还记得吗，我们暑假的时候听到过一张麻瓜唱片。”

“我应该记得，感觉它和这首舞曲很像。”

娜塔莉只会说几句波兰语，她模糊地哼出曲调：

“Kiedy chłopiec hoży, miły łojojoj  
男孩是那样英俊，面孔带着与生俱来的魔力，

i któż by miał tyle siły łojojoj  
谁还能像他一样力大无穷，牢牢攥住我的心，

Kamienne by serce było, żeby chłopca nie lubiło  
如若得不到他的爱，我的生命也失去了温度，

Żeby chłopca nie lubiło  
如若得不到他的爱，我的心也终将化作碎石尘埃。”

他把她拥进怀里，他的声音在耳廓旁形成一股蒸汽：“为什么你只听过一遍就会唱了？”

“我不告诉你。”她抬头亲吻她英俊的男孩。

娜塔莉和雷尔在宵禁前离开，舞会上只剩最后一群派对动物在狂欢。斯拉霍恩的办公室离地下并不近。他牵起她的手离开。娜塔莉较真地掰开他的手指，再和他十指相缠。

明黄的灯火形成狭长的阴影，寒风卷进古堡，烛火摇曳不安。雷尔和她小声聊天。娜塔莉第一次发现，她银铃般的笑声可能隐藏着轻浮的预示。

他们拐到一楼的走廊里。接近室外的飘窗旁更寒冷了。雷尔为她低声施了保暖咒，他们在安静中加快脚步。

走廊尽头的微光中，有一个巨大的阴影在颤动。娜塔莉早就有了冒险的经验，她拿起魔杖，蹑手蹑脚地前进。

瞬间她感到雷尔的手攥紧了。“西里斯？”他失声喊到。

阴影抬起头，西里斯·布莱克英俊的面庞浮现在光源中。他微长的黑发折成典雅的弧度，灰色的明眸里只剩戒备。娜塔莉注意到，他佩戴着黑色的领结，双臂抱着一个绿裙子的姑娘。

雷古勒斯僵硬地点头示意，准备牵起她离开。等等，翠绿的塔夫绸，黑色的发髻，雪白的天鹅脖颈，比她略矮的身高…

“丽萃？”娜塔莉小声地试探。

绿衣服女孩转过身来。唯一的光源中，她的脸笼罩在阴影里。但是娜塔莉不会认错的：细长的棕色眉，浅粉色的薄唇，大大的杏眼以及那种洗不掉的清雅，典型的英伦玫瑰风格。她是伊丽莎白·塞尔温。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊丽莎白的故事线之前也有暗示啦，不知道有没有人发现ಠ_ಠ  
> 欢迎大家多来评论啊


	13. Chapter 13

伊丽莎白徘徊到凌晨一点半，才打开了公共休息室的大门。一切都沉浸在黑暗里，沙发背后的台几上燃烧着唯一一只蜡烛。她合上沉重的石英大门，放缓脚步走向寝室。

沙发里坐起一个人影。穿着睡衣的娜塔莉端起烛台，快步向她走过来。

耀眼的黄色火焰离她更近了，伊丽莎白突然有种冲动，她想试着触碰火焰。它与周遭截然相反，不是吗。那样跳跃的、多变的、仿佛有生命支撑在它黑色的烛芯里，引诱飞蛾扑火，也引诱她肆意妄想。

“伊丽莎白，”娜塔莉小声唤她，“如果你需要的话，我们…我和雷尔会为你保密的。”

但她不觉得如释重负：“谢谢你们。谢谢你能这样做。”她早就想到娜塔莉会这样说了，不是吗。

娜塔莉在烛光中有一张猫咪样的脸，她冰蓝色的眼睛直视她，希望这样可以体现出支持：“那…你想聊聊这件事吗？”

“我不知道，娜塔莉，我…”伊丽莎白哽住了，她能倾诉什么呢。它微不足道，毫无卖点。它是只属于她的辗转反侧，“我想我还需要一点时间。”

“哦，当然。以后你需要的话，我会很乐意倾听的。”娜塔莉转过身，“一起回去吗？”

她默默跟着她爬上寝室楼梯。娜塔莉的手指轻轻拂过雕花扶手，似乎沉浸在自己的美梦中。

她们打开了女寝的大门。惨白的冬日月光洒进狭窄的走廊。娜塔莉吹灭了蜡烛，橙色的热源消逝了。没有了，烛芯孕育的生命之火被扼杀了。伊丽莎白·塞尔温又回到黑暗中。

娜塔莉开始习惯这样的日子。每天一早，雷尔等在宿舍的楼下，她牵着他的手去大礼堂，从磕磕绊绊到应对自如。他把牙膏的薄荷气息留在她耳畔，然后他们接受着他人的无声调侃。

他们一同上课，去图书馆，去霍格莫德，一同说着旁人看来可笑的私语，一同在无人过问的角落接吻，那些美丽难忘的、暗含欲望的身体接触让她沉溺。他要成为她的故土了，上周三他们在一个扫帚间里接吻后，娜塔莉靠在他起伏的胸腔上暗下了这样的结论。

她在周六晚上完成了作业（在雷尔的帮助下）。已经是凌晨十二点半了，公共休息室里只有零星的O.W.Ls学生。

她昏昏沉沉地陷在沙发里，似乎雷尔从书包里拿出今天的报纸。她拿着魔杖直起身来。

雷尔按住她的手：“别起来了，Nat。我一个人能搞定的。”

但她还是蹭了过去。她把头枕在他左肩上，注视着雷尔裁开三四篇报道：“那我也要在这里睡。”

“好好。”他揽过她的肩，拿起右手的魔杖轻声念“四分五裂”，带着“黑魔王”字样的报道被截取而后收藏。

雷尔身上有种不同于他人的气息，可能是沐浴露的寡淡的香料，但混合了别的…是他的血液流经全身，加热皮肤后让她嗅到的荷尔蒙的痕迹。原始的野性与人工的添加，复合成少年浅淡清爽的气息。娜塔莉没有去客观评价的必要，一闻到它，她就成为了它的俘虏。

雷尔单手整理好桌上的纸张。他们陷在沙发的天鹅绒软垫里。他的手臂枕在娜塔莉背后，她环绕在他的氛围里，无意间做起了占据他的盗贼。她从未和其他男孩离得这样近。

五年级的课业愈发繁重了。他们无声地享受独处。

良久他小声问：“你要不要去看魁地奇训练？”

“什么时候？”

“明天早上。”

娜塔莉逃开他的臂膀，她扭头看着他，拖长了音调：“为什么突然问这个呀？”

他扭头回避她的探询。她伸手去挠他放下的左手心。

他用怀抱制止她的作乱：“我不告诉你。”他轻声耳语，随即放开她。

娜塔莉不肯善罢甘休。她把魔爪伸向了雷尔的腰。雷尔止不住地笑出声，他捉住她的双手：“别闹了，Nat。我想要你在那里。”

“为什么？”她有一个隐约的猜测。

他故意把视线放在远处：“你就当为斯莱特林加油吧。”

“布莱克先生是为了让我好好欣赏他的英姿吗？”她偏要凑过去。

雷尔恼羞成怒地把软垫挡在她脸上，拦住她狡黠的笑。她一边拍开垫子，一边刺激他说：“我才不要去看弱不禁风的找球手呢。”

他灰色的眼睛直直望向她，用一种过分严肃的语气说：“胡说。我明明有腹肌的。”

她还是嬉皮笑脸：“我才不信。”

“你可以来摸一摸。”

“好啊。”话出口她就有些许后悔。但为了逞强，她扳起面孔，向他的腰间伸出手。

还是别掀衣服了，她踌躇地纠结着细小的动作要领。临近复活节的暖意，雷尔只穿了一件衬衫。她隔着白色的面料触碰到他的腹部，然后把整个手掌贴在上面。

因为要掩饰不自在的扭捏，娜塔莉像发射咒语一样飞快地念叨：“啊，这里摸上去是有点硬…这真的是腹肌吗，我很怀疑…我们这样是不是不太好…”她手下的动作却异常迟缓，只敢慢慢在雷尔的衣料上摩挲。

他专注地看着她涨红的脸。“我可以姑且相信你…”娜塔莉嗫嚅道。他抓过她即将离开的手，把它猛地按在沙发布面上，然后俯p身吻上她喋喋不休的嘴。

她顺从地承受他。他故意带着惩罚性质地欺负她不设防的双唇，就像不顾一切的宣泄。然后他又偃旗息鼓地慢下来，重复舔舐她的舌尖和唇瓣。娜塔莉感到雷尔离开她的双唇，蜻蜓点水地吻过她的下巴、脖颈再到锁骨边缘。

为什么如此微小的接触面积，就能放任一辆火车脱轨呢。别停下来，一股热流冲击着被留下的吻痕。“等等，雷尔…”娜塔莉被吻过的嘴似乎只能诉说娇嗔，“你不要这样了。”

他离开她，把她从沙发上拽起来，恋恋不舍地轻拂她的脸颊。就像毫无准备站上了演讲台，娜塔莉试图组织语言：“你不许这样了，不然，不然我就不喜欢你了。”

他的眼睛燃烧着某种情绪。娜塔莉不太敢去辨认它，它很陌生，饱含情欲的颜色。他小心地把她拉到怀里，一只手按住她想要仰起的头。荷尔蒙的气息撞了她满怀。

“对不起，Nat，”他的嗓音嘶哑，“我太冲动了。你不能不喜欢我呀。”

娜塔莉体内的热流依然汹涌。如果告诉他，我有点享受这个吻可以吗。算了，她偷偷贪恋他的气息，他急促的呼吸：“那好，我可以一直都喜欢你。”

“那你愿意去看我训练吗？”

她把“当然愿意”咽下喉咙，矜持答到：“看在你的腹肌上，那好吧。”

娜塔莉推开寝室门，伊丽莎白正和简嬉笑。

“怎么了？”她飞快地把书包放在床上。

“波特给伊万斯写情书，被皮皮鬼看到之后编成了歌。”

“梅林啊。”娜塔莉都替那个红发女巫尴尬。

伊丽莎白挑挑眉：“大家都想听，今天皮皮鬼很受欢迎。”

娜塔莉冲到镜子面前梳理金发，她拿玫瑰色口红浅略点了几笔。

“又是约会吗？”简已经习以为常了。

“不是啊，是斯拉霍恩的职业咨询。你们俩不去吗？”

“不啊。”她们异口同声。

娜塔莉停下手里的动作：“等等，我没跟上(I’m lost)。难道你们没有看休息室的小册子吗？”

简很耐心：“我应该看了几眼吧。但是以前好多女生都不参加斯拉霍恩的职业咨询，我们不去应该没什么。”

娜塔莉愣住了：“但是…”你们以后要做什么工作呢？

哦，她想起了母亲，她那永远撑着额头，永远呼吸不畅的干瘪的母亲。她翘着腿，用浑浊的眼睛辨认她的子女、她的丈夫、她的家养小精灵。她是一只被钉在樱桃木椅子上的标本*。她们需要婚姻，不是工作。

一种没根据的寒意袭来。娜塔莉慌乱地放下口红：“那我先走了，拜拜。”她和舍友告别，匆匆关上门，离开地下室，快步走到斯拉霍恩的办公室前敲敲门。

娜塔莉听到“请进”后推开门。

“沃佳诺娃小姐，真是一位稀客。”老教授笑眯眯地看着她。

“您好，教授。我是来参加您的职业咨询的。”

斯拉霍恩煞有介事地点头，他海狮一样的脑袋上下挪动：“当然，当然。请坐吧。”娜塔莉坐在他对面的天鹅绒座椅上，斯拉霍恩挥了一下魔杖，从一堆蜜饯包装盒里找出一个牛皮本。

他漫不经心地翻开它：“那么，请问你有什么工作志向吗？”

“其实我在想，神秘事物司？”

“你是说缄默人吗？”

“我想是的。”

斯拉霍恩合上牛皮本，他直视她：“我了解的很少，据说他们不要求你的O.W.Ls证书…不硬性要求。但是你必须有一些自己的研究成果。”

“我自己的？”

“对。针对那些比较独特的领域，比如天文啦，时间啦。孩子，恐怕你选择了一条很长的路。”

斯拉霍恩说完话，在蜜饯盒里挑挑拣拣。这样可不行，放松。娜塔莉向后靠在椅子靠背上。

“太感谢您了，教授，”她叹了口气，“这对我来说真是太难了。恐怕我得再去问问我哥哥。”

斯拉霍恩被提起一点兴趣：“我不知道这位外交家还擅长这个。”

娜塔莉调皮地说：“也许他能把我塞到美国的神秘事物部。不过他现在要被英美贸易条款忙死了。”

“这是什么条款？我还没听到过。”

“现在还在磋商吧，”娜塔莉把金发绕在指端，“下周就要公布了。”

“孩子，你可真是个消息通。”

“我可担不起这样的称赞。不过说真的，我建议您多留意巴伐利亚角蛇皮，没准哪天它就成了违禁品。”

斯拉霍恩沉默了许久。他赞赏地看着她：“神秘事物司只会浪费你的才能。”

“我们家有我哥哥一个人就足够了。”

他短粗的指尖灵活地转着一块蜜饯：“啊，是啊，外交新星沃佳诺夫，当然了…”

他拿起一张羊皮纸，拿起羽毛笔不慌不忙地写下几行字：“我差点就忘了，这个社团的学生问过我魔药问题…似乎他们喜欢研究这种。

“你可以去问一问，就说是我推荐的。”斯拉霍恩把羊皮纸递过来，她用双手接过。

纸上是几行繁复的花体字：“灰烬俱乐部。四层东侧走廊第三个教室。主办人：多卡丝·梅多斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *标本那句话化用了张爱玲《金锁记》的原文。


	14. Chapter 14

多卡丝·梅多斯眼中带着审慎。她是一个身材娇小的女巫，亮眼的酒窝，棕色的大眼睛和及肩的短发。

娜塔莉收敛了眉眼自带的高傲：“我想…我的来意就是这些了。”

“是的，我明白，”她又一次检查了一遍斯拉霍恩的字条，“你和俱乐部里部分人想法一致。

“只是我们从来都没有斯莱特林的学生。”她把话题挑明。

娜塔莉直视她的眼睛：“我会尊重他人的。我相信大家也会尊重我的。”

梅多斯冲娜塔莉客气地笑，她把纸条递给娜塔莉：“我可以试着相信你。下一次集会在周六下午三点，地点不变。”

娜塔莉向她点头道谢。那时她还没意识到，这样冷门的活动居然能给简的八卦事业添柴加火：周六的集会上大部分是拉文克劳，零星的格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇。其中就有新晋情侣梅多斯和西蒙·赫尔曼。

西蒙·赫尔曼一反平日里的寡言沉默，他不时凝望着梅多斯神采奕奕的脸。一旦到了空闲，他就无声从背后抱住娇小的格兰芬多学姐，大有一份不肯罢休的架势。

“为什么你看得这么仔细？”简嫌恶地皱起眉。

“你以为我情愿啊，”娜塔莉轻描淡写地翻开书页，“我和赫尔曼研究同一个课题，想装作视而不见都困难。”

即使到了灰烬俱乐部这种地方，幽灵研究依旧是个无人问津的课题。万幸娜塔莉找到了唯一的同盟赫尔曼，不幸的是他也对此知之甚少。

“我们可以再去翻翻书，你看过这本吗：《幽灵历史故事大全》”他抓了抓栗色的短发。

“我已经看过了。所以你知道什么叫‘走下去’吗？”娜塔莉已经告诉了他有关胖修士的故事，“不知道？那好吧。”

他拿出羊皮纸画出几个方框和连线：“显然我们不能，至少现在不能研究出逝者和幽灵的关系，对吧？”

“对，”娜塔莉注视着他煞有介事的样子，“不好意思，请问这是什么？”

“思维导图，”他瞥一眼她迷惑的表情，“麻瓜玩意，用来理清思路的。

“不如我们换个角度，”他从“死者”和“幽灵”之间画了一条相反方向的线，“如何从幽灵回到死者，甚至说，再往回走。”

娜塔莉感到一阵未知的战栗：“比如…复活吗？”

赫尔曼皱眉：“只是打个比方。复活听上去有点…太邪恶了。”

“也是，”娜塔莉还是对幽灵更感兴趣，“我记得在东欧，有一种东西叫做还魂。”

“和复活有区别吗？”

“我也不太清楚，但我可以去查查。”

西蒙在羊皮纸上写下“复活”和“还魂”：“没问题。我觉得，其实有时候魔法只是魔法，没必要太在意黑白之分，对吗？”

你不应该问一个斯莱特林。娜塔莉在心里翻了个白眼：“当然，当然。”

和赫尔曼的研究并不算顺利：还魂的资料大多散布在东欧，而O.W.Ls考试也愈发逼近了。他们都赞同先把研究搁置一会。

娜塔莉用眼神勾勒她曾经的笔记文字，却始终一个词也填不进脑子。

雷尔坐在她旁边，念念有词地默写知识点：简难得一言不发，飞快翻阅课本。远处的小巴蒂·克劳奇在向罗尼·帕金森演示消失咒。而伊丽莎白不在休息室。她可能在接受某个格兰芬多高年级生的辅导…

雷尔把羽毛笔掷在桌上，发出满意的清响声。娜塔莉把自己死气沉沉的目光对向他，她有点嫉妒他能如此心无旁骛。

他从桌子底下拉住她的手：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

“没。”她低下头，装出一副忙碌的模样。

他没有放开她。娜塔莉能感到，雷尔的指尖反复抚摸她的关节，带着和她不同的温度。她不着痕迹地挣脱他。

娜塔莉试图把注意力放回到笔记本上：十四种解毒思路：一、原料相克法…雷尔的目光静静落在她身上。

“你在扰乱我的思路。”她摆出说正事的表情。

“对不起，Nat。”他又抓住她的手，“可你已经半个小时没有翻页了。”

妈的。她重重地把下一页笔记展在桌面上，露出“你满意了吗”的表情。简像是被惊醒，不满地看了她一眼。

雷古勒斯放低了声音，他摇了摇她的手：“抱歉，要不要和我出去走走。”

她泄气地站起来，被他牵着走出地下室和城堡。临近六点的夏夜依旧晴朗。太阳稀薄，居高临下地照亮所有植物。天空被水洗过一遍，只留下浅淡的水痕扮作流云。他们一同坐在桐榉树巨大的阴影里。娜塔莉能嗅到青草扑鼻而来的汁液。今夜像被放进冷水里的薄柠檬片。

雷尔和她肩并肩靠在粗糙的树干上。

她决定先开口：“我讨厌O.W.Ls。”

对于她，雷尔总是表现出惊人的耐心：“也许你只是压力太大了，Nat。”

“也许吧。但我真的讨厌复习那些不得不复习的科目。”

“比如魔药学？”

她加重了语气：“对，比如魔药学。说真的，拿不到魔药的证书又怎么样了？”

他抽出胳膊揽在她背后。她又被他的氛围环绕了：“可我一直觉得，你对于制作魔药很有天赋。”

“那我也不算什么天才。”

“在平庸和天才之间还存在着很多人。你的能力理应得到证明。”

“通过该死的O.W.Ls来证明？”

他被她的尖酸逗笑了：“恐怕是的。”

“那可不一定，”她回头凝视他线条分明的下颚线，暗含得意，“你知道我可不是个循规蹈矩的人。”

他轻吻她的额头：“我当然知道，我的‘不择手段’小姐。”

暮色四合，万物都淹没在一个小小的吻里。

半晌，她又靠在他怀里看天色渐暗。

“我突然想起我们去年期末那会，正好看到那时的五年级生考完试。”

“我记得。我还记得你脱了鞋袜去拨弄黑湖水。”

娜塔莉有点沮丧：“凡人皆有得意日（Every dog has its day）。现在轮到我羡慕别人了。”

雷尔试图转移她的注意力：“那可不一定。我听说有一个四年级生…”那个走样的八卦让娜塔莉笑出声来。他们聊起学校里滑稽的传言，以及报纸上的奇闻。

当雷尔又一次谈到伏地魔，或者说“黑魔王”时，一阵荒唐的兴奋冲向娜塔莉的大脑。雷尔说的当然没错，但是我比他能看到更多，黑魔王不是完美的…那个理念也不新奇了，也许我也可以，甚至做得更好…这是藏在她姓氏里的能力，她比他更聪明、更有远见。

或许有人把一瓶墨水打翻在天边，夜色正以惊人的速度袭来。娜塔莉把优越感也隐藏在黄昏中：“其实我有点听不明白，雷尔？”

“哪里不明白？”

“如果黑魔王想要修改保密法，”她的语气不自觉像给小孩子讲明道理，“他应该进魔法部；如果他想钻研黑魔法，那他应该进霍格沃茨。”

雷尔随意地答：“也许他想开创一条新路。”

“也许他另有目的。”

他的声音较刚才严肃：“你不了解这种事，我认真读过那些报道。我敢肯定他是正确的。”

随便吧，娜塔莉只是想证明自己：“他只是没有我想象中高明，雷尔。”

雷古勒斯嘟哝了一句“女孩子”，娜塔莉不服气地挠他的双手手心。他捉住她的手，双臂牢牢抱住她。他的心跳和体温贴在她的脊背上。雷尔作势咬了一口她的耳朵：“那让我们拭目以待吧，沃佳诺娃小姐。”

少女时期的娜塔莉对英国感情复杂，而年过三十的她依旧如此。比如说，她喜欢霍格沃茨的一部分，例如礼堂穹顶，圣诞聚会…而她也讨厌霍格沃茨的另一部分，她不擅长的口音，糟糕的天气，令人窒息的O.W.Ls考试。梅林知道她在所有考试结束后，有多么如释重负。

但塔利斯庄园不同。她无条件地爱它。它承载了她的荒唐美丽，以及累累疤痕。也许是她学会了品味挫折，以至于不幸的回忆都被酿成苦艾酒。但即使在梦里，她也忘不掉那些朦胧又辉煌的日光，修建平整的草地和透明的绿色枝叶。她想她的部分生命就像棵树，被根植在塔利斯庄园的夏日里。

她是在六年级的暑假，也就是O.W.Ls考试后初次见到它的。父母决定在英国置办一处产业，顺便选择避暑的度假地。

娜塔莉坐在轿车副座（那是英国魔法部派来的专车），听着阿纳托利·沃佳诺夫边开车边嘱咐：“…爸妈还是愿意买下这里，虽然它是一幢麻瓜房子。你绝对要去看看它周围的风景…”

英国乡间路上被激起一片尘土，仿佛它们朝娜塔莉的眼睛灌进来，她皱了皱眉：“为什么不用飞路粉？”

“我们属于美国籍巫师，英国魔法部不会轻易通过炉门申请，”阿纳托利向她眨眨眼，“当然了，你是英国籍的。但是你还没到十七岁呢。”

娜塔莉泄气地审视窗外的景色：“我还是想回纽约。”

“太抱歉了，亲爱的。爸妈还想再去一趟爱尔兰呢，”阿纳托利把方向盘向右打，“但是你可以趁机邀请朋友过来玩，怎么样

娜塔莉没控制住音量：“真的吗？”

“当然。我们可以先正式接待他们，然后我和爸妈启程，把地盘留给你们…等等，欢迎来到塔利斯庄园。”

他们下了车。炎热的气息张开双臂迎接娜塔莉，乳白色的热浪滚烫氤氲。眼前是典型的乡村景色，浅绿草色铺满地面，郁郁葱葱的橡树林在南面拱起。她甚至能看到白云和牛群在远处停滞不前。*

阿纳托利带着她向目的地——一座红砖建筑——前行。娜塔莉挑剔地望着它。那是一座堪称丑陋的仿哥特建筑，铅色的窗格和落地窗。他们踏过石板路，黄白色的小雏菊从石板缝隙钻出来，

哥哥挥一下魔杖打开橡木大门。他们一同穿过门廊，仿佛进入阴暗的洞穴。她恍惚间有种错觉，她回到了圣彼得堡的沃佳诺夫庄园。

他们踏过大厅的黑白地砖，阿纳托利绅士地打开会客厅，娜塔莉走了进去，微微一窒。正午的阳光透过大落地窗点亮整间屋子，散播着模糊的薄纱罩住双眼。金色粉尘飞舞在粉蓝地毯、淡绿墙纸和厚重的天鹅绒窗帘周围。玻璃窗旁闲置着一架脆弱的木质钢琴，和玫瑰木乐谱架。父母亲坐在半旧的沙发上。母亲逆着湛蓝的天空看向她，把茶杯放在桌上：“Добро пожаловать дом,Лебедь.”（欢迎回家，我的小天鹅）

她走上前亲吻父母的脸颊，顺势坐在他们旁边。母亲喊了一句“可可”，一只小精灵鞠着躬出现。“把小姐的行李送到她的房间里。”然后母亲转向她，用飞快的俄语抱怨着庄园的内部装修（“甚至比纽约的公寓还要简陋”）。娜塔莉不住点头，然后悄悄和阿纳托利交换了心照不宣的眼神。

住在塔利斯庄园比想象中更快乐。娜塔莉每天在橡树林里追逐云雀，或者在巨大的书房里穿梭。据说这里曾经是一个高级公务员的住宅，麻瓜电灯方便了她不能使用魔杖的日子。

书房里没有窗户，深棕色几乎是唯一的色调。她在阴影里随手拿起一本书：

“…那个生气勃勃的天空似乎和她轻盈的连身裙下面的身体一样赤裸裸的。我在天空里看到她的脸，异常清晰，仿佛放射着它自身微弱的光辉。她的腿，她那两条可爱的、充满活力的腿，并没有并得很紧。当我的手摸到了想要摸索的地方时，那张娇憨的脸上闪现出一种半是快乐、半是痛苦的蒙眬、胆怯的神情…”

她用力合上书，带热度的红晕冲洗她暴露在外的皮肤。娜塔莉把这本放荡的字眼放回书架。从一旁拿起本厚重的俄语书，她花了几分钟去熟悉她的母语：

“‘我不知道您也来了。您来做什么呀？’她垂下正要去抓门柱的手，说。她的脸上焕发出一种掩饰不住的欢乐和生气。

“‘我来做什么吗？’他盯住她的眼睛，反问说。‘说实话，我来到这里，是因为您在这里，’他说，‘我没有别的办法。’*”

娜塔莉也没有办法。她被城堡、树林和无尽的黄昏掩映着。她想见他了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *塔利斯庄园的设定和名称都借鉴了《赎罪》里的同名庄园，伊恩·麦克尤恩著。
> 
> *“那个生气勃勃的天空…”段落选自《洛丽塔》，弗拉基米尔·纳博科夫著，主万译。
> 
> *“‘我不知道您也来了…”段落选自《安娜·卡列尼娜》，列夫·托尔斯泰著，草婴译。
> 
> 最近三次元事情太多了，这篇文更得很慢，真的很抱歉ಠ_ಠ。目前我到年底应该都要保持这种龟速了，唉。不过明年年初我就能快点更文啦（因为会放假） 已经要等不及了.jpg。欢迎大家多多评论啊^o^


	15. Chapter 15

雷古勒斯用羽毛笔搔了搔娜塔莉的鼻尖：“专心。”

她把视线从窗外拽回来，无声埋怨简·格林格拉斯的提议。

虽然挺过了O.W.Ls考试，但是霍格沃茨的教授们显然并不打算手下留情：暑假作业多得令人咋舌。而简在第一天来到塔利斯庄园，就抱住她宣布了对策：大家可以一起在这里写作业，不仅能治疗拖延症，而且还能请教别人的帮助。

娜塔莉百分之百赞同这个想法，但是…英伦的夏日也不容错过呀。在窗外，日光慷慨地洒向此间，断断不肯容忍一点阴翳。正值午后，野草地、橡树林和琥珀质地的水池镜面，都被染上夏日的绿——萎靡却繁盛的绿。伊丽莎白和简溜出去玩了，她甚至能想象到，夏日气候如包裹毛毯时的暖意，被太阳烤过的土的芬芳、植物茎叶被折断的苦涩香气。

唉，谁让雷古勒斯有求必应呢。她偷偷看向身侧，他正读着一本看不清封面的书——多半是书房里的麻瓜小说——翻页的速度很快，纸张煽动出不可忽视的响声。

娜塔莉放下笔，扭头去破坏他的阅读兴致：“我们出去玩吧，好不好。

他没抬头：“稍等，等我把这段看完了。”

她乖乖听话，把笔下有关非洲树蛇皮的内容补全：“…还可用来改变容貌、遏制生命体征变化以及制成剧毒。”

她抬起头，雷古勒斯看书的表情堪称意犹未尽。她只好低头写完了最后一段：“总而言之，复方汤剂的多种成分相互反应、抑制，在变化与统一中达到了出色的效果…”

终于搞定了。娜塔莉斗志昂扬地放下笔，百无聊赖地打量着室内。目前塔利斯庄园里只有四个人：她、雷尔、简和伊丽莎白，外加一只家养小精灵，可可。这简直是她梦寐以求的假期生活：没有家长，只有同龄人(no parents, peers only)。他们把一摞摞作业摊开在餐桌上，放任零食和羊皮纸、羽毛笔、墨水瓶铺满华美的樱桃木桌板。

这间英式别墅的餐厅富含雅致的气息，它充斥着象牙白的装饰，细腻的线条和琐碎的深色壁画。只有这样安静的气氛，才更刺激了他们的胡作非为。在不属于他们的地盘，不存在的监护下，大家都变得有些肆意妄为。就算是伊丽莎白，也计划着某一天要试一下酒精的味道…

雷古勒斯轻轻合上书，他解开了衣领下的一节扣子，脸上带着微微红晕。娜塔莉已经好奇很久了：“你在看什么呢？”

“没什么，”他的手胡乱地把书放在远处，把书脊转到另一侧，“你刚刚想去干什么？”

“出去玩，”娜塔莉眯起眼，像一只居心叵测的猫，“但我现在更想知道那本书的名字。”

他一时语塞：“其实它没什么好看…我们现在出去吧。”娜塔莉打算故技重施，她把手悄悄伸向他的腰侧，不料却被他一把抓住。

雷尔的力气有点失控，娜塔莉撅嘴，故意皱起眉毛：“你就告诉我吧，我保证不瞎说…”粉黛不施的脸、饱满丰润的唇，是比白玫瑰和粉樱桃更精致的作品。

他鬼使神差地开口：“那你亲我一下。”

雷尔显然低估了沃佳诺娃小姐的行动力，她二话不说，凑过来啄了下他的唇。

“你这也太敷衍了…”他忘记了方才的手足无措，愣在原地，娜塔莉得逞地笑，弯起风情独具的眉眼。雷尔默不作声地盯着她，灰黑色的瞳孔里翻涌着波澜，像悬而未决的审判。

“怎么了，雷…”他倾过身吻向她的唇，带着欲念和目的，他的舌尖和她的共舞、交错，然后吮过她的上唇瓣、下唇瓣，她的耳畔甚至能捕捉到暧昧的水声。一如既往，她认真地回应他。

然后他的手放开了她，抚摸着她的腰，渐渐向上滑过。由于燥热的天气，她只穿了件素色吊带裙。白色棉布下，他的指尖带起皮肤的一阵战栗，勾得她的耳廓发烫。然后他的手再往上抚摸她的脊背，在往上…  
然后他抚过了她身前。

娜塔莉清醒地感知到了他，他罪恶又诚实的触碰，她没穿胸衣，在他手中，它会是什么样子。她了解它，在单薄的棉布下，它以不够成熟的姿态匍匐，隐藏的满月，含羞的雪白，因羞耻和侵袭而微颤、初醒。恍惚间，她发出无意义的娇气声音，用手揪住了他混乱的衣领。

他突然惊醒一般，停止所有动作，带着喘息看向她，他们的气息交融，眼神交汇。娜塔莉能看到，她的轮廓在他灰色眼眸中发亮。他的脸上泛起更多红晕。

他把眼神放在她身后，喃喃说：“对不起。”

她也把手放下，收回目光。她知道，也许她应该不顾一切地起身，匆忙踏着楼梯奔向她的房间，把所有惊人的热度和羞恼都掩埋在她白色的被褥中，再向熟稔的布料味道微笑。但是她没有，她也想，不是吗。他们不需要把时间浪费在反复的迂回中。她也想要他。她应该更泰然自若一点。

她不自然地问他：“要和我出去吗？”

他坐正身子，翘起了腿：“再等等。”

她懵懂地点点头。恍然间，混沌的大脑意识到了什么。原始的羞涩瞬间压倒勇气。她飞快地起身，向门口疾步走去，只留下了一句：“我在会客厅等你。”

他望着她白色的身影翩跹。夏日滚滚的热浪在呼吸间久久不散。

从今天上午开始，塔利斯庄园附近已经下了半天的雨。天色逐渐昏沉，雨滴汇成溪流淌过玻璃窗，置身室内如同困在孤岛。

娜塔莉端着烛台，走廊里外墙铺满深色的木质墙板，她找不到电灯开关，干脆在半明半暗中前行。

转角的客厅向外洒下光线，女孩子的声音断断续续地传来。

她礼节性地敲了下门，直接迈进客厅：“我还以为你们在厨房呢。”

简依旧目不转睛地盯着墙壁：“我们刚从厨房回来，吩咐可可多做一些甜点。”

“晚上吃甜点？”

“不只是甜点，”伊丽莎白兴奋地扭过头，眼睛里闪烁着少见的兴致，“我们来喝酒吧。”

娜塔莉想到了最近不常露面的某人：“当然可以。简，你在看什么呢？”

简对着墙上交叉悬挂的武器抬了抬下巴：“这个。我们在麻瓜研究课上讲过，是种叫来福枪的武器。”

伊丽莎白靠近走了两步：“是非常厉害的武器吗？”

简警惕地看向它们：“据说是的。法罗教授说，它和阿瓦达索命咒差不多可怕。”

娜塔莉试图安慰噤若寒蝉的二人：“其实不用那么害怕，我哥说这两把枪只是为了装饰，里面已经没有子弹了。”

“子弹？”

“好像是枪里面的武器。我记得我父母的卧室也有一把枪，要不要去看看？”

好奇心的驱使下，她们匆匆来到二楼的正中间的卧室。娜塔莉率先推开门，在四柱床对面的木柜里找到了那把枪。

她把这柄小巧的金属武器递到她们面前。这是一把小巧的朗勃宁手枪，并没有因为时间而饱经风霜，依旧锃亮如新，闪烁着火钻一样的金属光芒。

娜塔莉生怕触发这件武器，她轻轻晃晃手枪：“我不知道子弹被放在哪里了。”

简拿过她手里的枪，试图回想起上课时的内容：“我记得，只要扣动扳机，这个枪管里就能发射出子弹…”

三个人敬畏地看向这个神秘的麻瓜武器。伊丽莎白打破了沉默：“简，你能试试它吗？”

简有点犹豫：“也不是不行…我们可以对着别的东西试试，就像对着一个苹果施索命咒一样…比如那个软垫。”

她双手握起枪柄，指向梳妆台上安放的碎花布软垫。娜塔莉和伊丽莎白赶紧退到她身后。

“也不用那么紧张，”简眯缝起眼睛瞄准，“我用魔杖时，准头一向不错。”

雷古勒斯从一个真实又荒唐的春梦里醒过来，下体涨得隐隐发痛。他认命地走向盥洗室解决问题，顺便冲了个澡。

他从盥洗室走回卧室，用毛巾胡乱揉了两下黑发。他坐在写字台前，重重地靠在樱桃木椅硌人的椅背上。

今天清晨下起了淅淅沥沥的小雨。别墅外的景致统一变成灰绿色，深浅不一。迷雾笼罩在夏日清晨，像水蜜桃毛茸茸的表皮。

水滴不时从他的发夹滴落，惹得肩胛生出一片凉意。这样也好，就像酷夏的雨，让人能在欲望中得到一点清明。但这样舒适的状态下，他的大脑又开始乐不思蜀。雷古勒斯叹了口气，他幻想着娜塔莉坐在桌子上，俯身和他热吻。

然后他会把她拽下来，故意按在他的腿上。他要一点点吻过她的脸颊，耳后，故意发出清晰的声响。然后他会揉上那两团柔软，不像之前那样隔着衣物。他能敏锐地感知到她最细微的变化，她会因他的亲密而泛红，因他的粗暴而挺立。然后他进入她。彼时他们已经足够湿润。他闯进她的圣龛，严封死守，再把一切都献祭给他的神女。

他的占有欲是如此之强，他唯一怨恨的就是他不能掏出她的心，不能把贪婪的嘴唇伸向她稚嫩的子宫，她隐秘的心田，她绚丽的肝脏，她马尾藻似的肺，她相仿的两瓣可爱的臀*。

他痛苦地呻吟了一声。在那个没有循规蹈矩的午后，她白皙的脸让他想起一则传说：据说玫瑰原本是白色的，在半开时被凡人窥见后，因为羞耻则变成粉红色。而她通红的花瓣面颊，亦是值得肃然起敬的。

近来他总是被这两种情绪所撕扯：他一面想毁了她，把她变成欲望的囚徒，堕落为私人的所有；一面想神化她，匍匐在她的脚下，甘愿冒领苦行僧的折磨。

雷古勒斯试图赶走这些不成体统的念头。他不太敢去见她，只得把自己留在原地，翻开书本，把恍若另一个世界的语句塞进大脑。不经意间，天色渐沉，雨势渐强，玻璃上聚集了一股股溪流般汹涌的水势。

“砰”的一声猛烈的火药声和玻璃碎落的响声传来，伴随着女孩的惊声尖叫。

雷古勒斯瞬间绷紧了身子。他取出抽屉里的魔杖，飞快奔向走廊。对着昏暗的天井大喊：“娜塔莉！”

“我没事，雷尔。我们在二楼中间。”

他收起魔杖，略稳定了颤抖的神经，走向二楼正中。卧室房门大开，娜塔莉在一旁不住发抖，他上前拉住她的手，看向心有余悸的伊丽莎白和简：“怎么了？”

“不好意思，”伊丽莎白脸色苍白，“我刚才…”

“我们刚才想试一下这把枪，”简接过话茬，把手里的金属制品展示出来，“本来想击中那个软垫，结果不小心打碎了镜子。抱歉。”

幸好没事。他点点头。娜塔莉的手不怎么抖了，她温和地说：“我还是把枪放回去吧。可可，能麻烦你把梳妆台恢复一下吗，谢谢。”

雷古勒斯这才注意到，地板上趴着一个瑟瑟发抖的生物，估计家养小精灵是幻影移形过来的。她用尖细的嗓音说：“当然可以，娜塔莉小姐。”

“辛苦你了，可可。麻烦你收拾完这里，就把晚餐送到餐厅吧。”

小精灵低低鞠躬表示服从。简拉着伊丽莎白离开了这片狼籍。可可打了一个响指，一切镜子碎片都恢复如初。娜塔莉把朗勃宁收回木柜，对可可放松地微笑：“太感谢你了，可可。这种小事就不用告诉别人了。”

可可用手指抹掉激动的泪水，连连鞠躬：“这是可可的荣幸！可可要继续为娜塔莉小姐服务了。”然后她随着一声轻响离开了。

娜塔莉牵着他离开了这个是非之地。她像卸下伪装一样，漫不经心地问：“要不要待会去喝酒？”

“…你们从哪里来的酒？”

“伊丽莎白从三把扫帚匿名订的。她订了不少呢：火焰威士忌、杜松子酒、伏特加…”

“真是一群女疯子。”

娜塔莉冲着他眨眨眼：“刚才那么紧张，就当是放松一下。来吧，雷尔？”

他轻轻按摩她小巧的指关节：“我就不了，Nat。我回房间吃点三明治就好。”

任凭娜塔莉怎样撒娇，雷古勒斯都不为所动。他领着她来到餐厅门口，替她整理好保暖的深红色披肩：“注意安全，好吗？”

娜塔莉哀怨地看着他，她扑过来轻吻他的脸：“那你待会过来接我，我怕我认不出我房间了。”

他强忍住身体里乱窜的热流：“悉听尊便，疯姑娘。”

娜塔莉端着半杯说不上来内容的饮料，看着简和伊丽莎白。她们一会笑，一会哭，喝酒时似乎要把血液全部替换成酒精。

大雨没有丝毫减弱的迹象。如果忽略那两个女人尖锐的笑声，仔细听就会发现雨滴击打玻璃的闷响，和远处的雷声。

她用手反复在玻璃杯口画圈。这个夜晚像水晶一样，脆弱又明亮，餐厅里耀目的吊灯向四周折射光线，渲染着她们鲜艳亮丽的青春。

一个人的手背贴了贴她的额头。雷古勒斯的语气里有兴师问罪的味道：“你这是喝了多久，小脸通红的。”

“我没喝醉。”

“那也得适可而止了。”他托起她的肩膀，搂住她的腰离开餐厅，一步步爬楼梯走向二楼，“我不管她们俩了。”

她在他耳畔无声地笑，表示赞同。他们终于来到二楼走廊。雷古勒斯走向她的房间，她挣开他，捧着他的脸踮脚吻上去。

她想她动用了一切来留住他，用一个女孩最盛大的勇气，用缱绻的情丝和被酒精点燃的青春年少。她离开他的唇，雷尔近乎严酷地说：“你喝醉了，Nat，别闹了。”

“我没喝醉，雷尔，”她冰蓝色的眼像黑夜中的猫，敏锐地观察自己的猎物，“我很清楚我想做什么。”

然后她轻轻地吻上他凸起的喉结。他绷紧了肌肉，受到蛊惑地低头吻过她的脸，她眼下的泪痣和充血的耳廓。

他们跌跌撞撞地来到他的房间，其中某一位打开了房门。雷古勒斯关上门，爆发出雄性特有的力量，把她抵在门板上接吻。娜塔莉凭借最后的孤勇，颤抖地解开他的衬衫领口。他暂停了这种疯狂，凝视着她冰蓝色的瞳孔，两个人间的距离呼吸可闻。

雷古勒斯不大能回忆起具体的细节，但她冰蓝色的眼，反射着寂静黑夜和嘈杂雨声的眼睛，就像闪电一样刺痛他。他们不时鲁莽，不时僵硬地脱下衣服，在阴影里，他勉强注意到，她有一双纤长笔直的腿，和单薄如同利刃的锁骨。

娜塔莉站着打了个寒颤。他拉着她躺在床上，用被子盖住两人。然后从额头开始亲吻她，到眼睛、鼻尖、脸颊。他无端想到四年级的冬天：她高傲的面庞挂着钻石般的泪痕，然后他试探地吻上去，就像签订了一份契约。他的吻一点点向下，到紧绷的脖颈，雕塑般的锁骨，再向下…

娜塔莉的手抓紧了他，另一只手团起床单的布褶。他拉着她侧躺在床上，抚慰着那双纠结的眉毛，再次轻舔她的耳垂：“没关系的，Nat，宝贝，会没事的。”

她靠近他的胸膛，把小声的呜咽倾吐在他的耳畔。他轻柔地抚摸她的肋骨，她单薄的腰，和她的股沟…然后再往下，蘸到一点滑腻。

“你刚才的胆子呢？”他轻声问她。

她羞涩地扭过头，他捣乱似地、接连不断亲吻她的侧脸。她轻笑着答：“已经被酒精用完了。”

“没关系的。不用害怕，Nat，宝贝，我们不着急。”

他把作乱的手绕道她的身前，带着一点恶意，进攻蹂躏她的伊甸园。直到她闭上眼绷紧了身子。他拉着她懈怠的手，握紧他，直到把自己献祭在她手里。

娜塔莉被余下的酒精和困意环绕。半梦半醒中，她记得雷尔用手帕清理着她的手指，之后在她额头上留下短短的触碰。“晚安，宝贝”的低语伴随嘈杂的滔天雨声、被浸透的泥土芳香，萦绕的苦艾味道进入睡眠。

雷古勒斯望着她微微起伏的身影。对着黑暗的房间和熟睡的女孩，他独自签订了契约，那个任凭多少秽语和污蔑都无法玷污的，言简意赅的郑重契约：

“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“他唯一怨恨的就是…”此段改编自《洛丽塔》（可以推测出雷古勒斯看的就是这本书ಠ_ಠ）


	16. Chapter 16

自从那个雨夜之后，雷古勒斯和娜塔莉就愈发习惯了私下的温存。直到娜塔莉的父母和哥哥阿纳托利返回塔利斯庄园，他们才收敛了一系列的小动作。  
  
雷古勒斯、简和伊丽莎白是在一个晴朗的八月午后离开的。娜塔莉目送着他们坐上哥哥的轿车，挥手与他们告别。阿纳托利会护送他们到镇上的一个巫师餐馆，然后他们再分别用飞路粉回家。加速行驶的轿车使尘土激扬，让这个夏日更显燥热。娜塔莉目送着轿车越过第一座桥，第二座桥…最终消失在刺目的日光里。  
  
她踏过大厅的黑白地砖，把今天的《预言家日报》带回书房的红豆杉木桌上。娜塔莉翻开读到一半的小说，理清杂念读下去，直到被阿纳托利的敲门声打断。  
  
他走向书桌，阻止着即将起身的娜塔莉：“哦，不用了，Натали（娜塔莉）。我坐在这里就好，”他拉开了她对面的椅子，“你的朋友们都顺利离开了。谢谢你的报纸。”  
  
阿纳托利俯身去拿《预言家日报》，撇了一眼她的小说书脊，打趣地说:“你在看什么呢，纳博科夫听上去像是个俄国人。”  
  
娜塔莉压下内心的慌乱和尴尬，轻描淡写地说：“也许吧。但这是本美国小说。”阿纳托利不感兴趣地耸耸肩，坐下来翻开报纸，嗤笑了一声。  
  
娜塔莉就像被踩到了死穴，她虚张声势地瞪住哥哥：“你笑什么啊？”  
  
“喂，放松点，我又没嘲笑你。”阿纳托利把报纸版面向她展开，大标题“神秘人的行动”在娜塔莉眼前跳跃，“他可真是荒唐。”  
  
娜塔莉的心猛地跳了一下：“你怎么看神秘人？”  
  
“一个心有余而力不足的野心家，对抗着效率低下的政府。”阿纳托利注视着娜塔莉和他相似的瞳孔，证明着他们别无二致的血脉。他循循善诱地问；“你是怎么看的？”  
  
娜塔莉重复了一遍以前的观点；“如果神秘人想要修改保密法，他应该去魔法部；如果他想钻研黑魔法，那应该去霍格沃茨。”  
  
阿纳托利骄傲地笑，他雕塑般的脸更加神采奕奕了：“那我们呢？应该追随他吗？”  
  
“他不值得。为什么要去追随他？为了被他永远踩在脚下？还是为了与白巫师为敌？这些都不值得。”  
  
阿纳托利托着下巴撑在桌子上。靠近台灯之后，他浓密的睫毛清晰可数：“那你还和布莱克家族的人做朋友。”  
  
娜塔莉怔住，她的感官就像被一个幽灵迎面穿过：“这不一样的，阿纳托利…我有我的立场，雷古勒斯也有他的。”  
  
哥哥撤回胳膊，靠在椅背上：“我尊重你的选择，Натали（娜塔莉），”他沉默了片刻，“唉，那些固执的纯血统。我们做不到划清界限，也不能盲目跟从。”  
  
娜塔莉试图把注意力放回到小说上，却始终心神不宁。  
  
“哦对了，我差点忘了告诉你！夏洛特怀孕了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
阿纳托利的眉眼都洋溢着喜悦：“我在爱尔兰收到了她的信，信上说她发现自己怀孕一个多月了。”  
  
“哦，梅林啊！恭喜你，брат （哥哥）。这真是太好了！梅林啊，我要当姑姑了，这真是像做梦一样…等等，你不需要回去陪夏洛特吗？”  
  
哥哥嘴角的弧度没有一丝波动：“她劝我不用打乱之前的计划，她在纽约被照顾得很好。”娜塔莉无端品出了一丝息事宁人的味道。  
  
“那就好，”她直视着血亲的面庞，阿纳托利被上天眷恋的五官，不含杂质的湖蓝瞳孔和洒脱耀目的金发，“Я желаю тебе счастья,  
брат（我只希望你快乐，哥哥）。”  
  
“Я постараюсь,спасибо（我会尽力的，谢谢你）。”  
  
  
  
  
娜塔莉摊开羊皮纸，写上标题“阴尸的防御方法”。难得她对黑魔法防御课的作业这么得心应手。  
  
简打断了她行云流水的思路：“这真是我听过最吓人的黑魔法防御课了。”  
  
“你是在说阴尸吗？”  
  
“嗯，想象一下吧：一群深灰色的尸体埋伏在你家门口，面无表情地攻击你…光是想到他们腐烂的皮肤，我就要吐了。”  
  
娜塔莉冲着简翻白眼：“你到底有没有认真听课啊，阴尸被施了巫术，他们的身体不会腐烂。”  
  
“这样啊，”简心虚地挑眉，“那他们死了吗？”  
  
“罗默斯塔教授没有讲，但是我觉得…”娜塔莉试图把阴尸和她的灵魂研究串联起来，“他们应该是死了的。黑巫师把死人的灵魂和肉体剥离，驱使肉体为他们所用。”  
  
简忍不住打了个寒噤：“死人也有灵魂吗？”  
  
“当然了，假如我用一把剑刺死了你，你的肉体死了，但你的灵魂却毫发无伤。”  
  
“感谢您的手下留情。”  
  
娜塔莉被简的阴阳怪气逗笑了：“真的是这样的。你别笑了，我要写作业了。”  
  
简从座位上站起来，她把课本收成一摞，抱着摇摇欲坠的书堆说：“随便你，我先收拾一下。我们该去吃晚饭了，伊丽莎白要下课了。”书堆最顶段的书随着简的动作掉了下来。娜塔莉扭头望着这本纤弱的册子，它深蓝色的封面更显清癯，米白色的标题不太起眼：《盐的代价》。  
  
娜塔莉把书捡起来，放回简的书堆上：“什么叫‘盐的代价’？”  
  
也许是因为被掩藏在书堆后面，简听上去有点底气不足：“麻瓜研究课布置的，用来研究麻瓜经济的。”  
  
“好奇怪的书名。”  
  
简默许了这种说法：“麻瓜的念头总是很奇怪。”

即使知道这样很蠢，但娜塔莉还是忍不住想对所有人都念叨一遍：她太喜欢六年级了。如今她既远离了O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts，还有着世界上最轻松的课表。就算所有课程的难度都在与日俱增，她也宁愿停留在这样悬浮的生活里。  
  
周三上午，她的课表空空如也。娜塔莉和雷古勒斯悠闲地踱步到礼堂门口，礼貌地等候着低年级学生簇拥彼此，分成几路人马匆忙赶向教室。娜塔莉炫耀着放慢的脚步，和雷古勒斯并排坐到斯莱特林的长桌。  
  
长桌旁人丁稀少。大礼堂的上空折射着蓝得出奇的天空，棉花糖状饱满的云朵。一只猫头鹰慢悠悠地飞向雷古勒斯，把一份报纸递给他。雷尔把五个铜板丢进它爪子下的布袋里。

娜塔莉拿过一个可颂和几节煮香肠，雷古勒斯把煎蛋递给她。她把餐刀划过煎蛋娇嫩的表皮：“哇，谢谢你，这居然还是一个溏心蛋。”

雷尔默不作声地点头，把注意力集中在报纸里。

娜塔莉自得其乐地享受着早餐。秋日的阳光终于撒向了她，白瓷餐具和金属器皿镶上了碎钻的闪光，惬意的时光像金色池塘里的梦境。

她喝下最后一口南瓜汁，扭头看着雷尔。他刚好吃完手里的三明治，神态若有所思。

“怎么了，雷尔？”

“没什么，”雷古勒斯灰色的瞳孔看不到尽头，“报纸上列了一些食死徒名单，有我的堂姐贝拉。”

блядь(操)。“她是黑魔王的拥趸？”

“可以这样说。”雷古勒斯没有回头。娜塔莉望着他标致的侧脸，仿佛一个打碎梦境的刽子手。

“那你是怎么想的？”

“想什么？”

“黑魔王，和食死徒。”

他没有说话。她也没有。她不想告诉他，她的家族会站在中立的角度，不偏不倚，而她不会违抗家族的意志。她不能像个贪婪的孩子，妄想兼得鱼和熊掌。她不能把抉择的痛苦嫁祸给他。

那她也不知道该用哪些单词，哪种神态，去和他讲明哪个道理。

娜塔莉整理好巫师袍，近乎恳求地说：“再想想吧，雷尔。我们都应该为自己负责的。”她先行离开了礼堂明亮的天空：“我要回寝室拿本书，先走啦。”

地下室的黑暗潮湿罩在她身上，像密不透风的网。她讨厌金色池塘的梦境，它们都是假的。

娜塔莉和雷古勒斯和从前一样，每天一早，她牵着他的手去大礼堂，他把轻轻的吻印在她的耳畔，他们一同上课，去图书馆，去霍格莫德，一同说着旁人看来可笑的私语，一同在无人过问的角落接吻、爱抚。

她多么希望时间可以就此死掉。她的生命不再向前，只是不停重复她十一岁到十六岁的时光。她不想在悬崖上再多行一步，见到随时滚落的石块和万丈深渊。

雷尔和伊丽莎白去执行巡逻任务了。娜塔莉在宵禁前摸进公共休息室。壁炉明亮的炉火勾勒出两个人的身影。

一个身影转过头，是简·格林格拉斯。她向娜塔莉挥手。娜塔莉拖着疲惫的步伐坐在她旁边。

“嗨，巴蒂。”另一个身影是小巴蒂·克劳奇，他冲她点点头。然后把目光接着投向炉火。红色的光源让他看上去成熟了许多。

“你真该去看看他的嘴脸，简。那副不苟言笑的脸俯视着我，直接命令我别和穆尔赛博来往。好像部长大人对我开口，都是一种恩赐了。”

娜塔莉很少见到巴蒂这副模样。

“他明白什么。他根本就不明白我想做什么。我倒是很清楚他的大脑里在想什么：升职部长、讨好上司、维护好家里的名声…名声——那才是他看重的东西。和我想做的事相比，名声又算什么。我早晚会逃离他，做黑魔王手下…”

娜塔莉受够了，为什么这些男生总是这么喜欢宣扬自己短浅的政治见识。每一个人都一副高高在上、又说不出所以然的样子。她在心中翻了个白眼，决定乖乖扮演沉默的听众。

简显然是一个好的聆听者。她时不时用“别太消极了”“会好起来的”“还有么”之类的句子打发巴蒂的长篇大论。不幸的是，巴蒂的演讲似乎永远没有尽头。

“…我讨厌这样窒息的家庭…其实我有时候很羡慕你，娜塔莉。”

“什么？”

“你是我们当中最自由的一个，你的父母远在纽约，从来都不干涉你。”

娜塔莉礼貌地笑笑：“不是这样的，巴蒂，你看到的不是全部。”

“那也要比我好。”

娜塔莉本应该奉承几句就离开的。但她已在黑暗里行走太久，她也想向巴蒂一样，尽情把伤疤展示给别人，收获一片同情。

“不一定吧。我也有我要承担的，比如婚姻？”

巴蒂嗤笑了一句：“嫁个有钱人？”(“To marry rich?”)

娜塔莉摇头：“嫁给血统高贵之人。”(“To marry noble .”)

“嫁给纯血统有什么不好的？”

“没什么不好的，”娜塔莉摸了摸她的水晶耳钉，那是母亲从爱尔兰带来的纪念品，“只是我从来都没什么选择的余地。”

“娜塔莉，”默不作声的简握住她耳边的手，“你想过反抗吗？”

她凄然一笑：“我做不到的。那是血，那是我身上的血在叫喊。*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“那是血，那是我身上的血在叫喊”改编自陀翁的《罪与罚》。


	17. Chapter 17

“Расцветали яблони и груши,  
正当梨花开遍了天涯，  
Поплыли туманы над рекой;  
河上飘着柔漫的轻纱，  
Выходила на берег Катюша,  
喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，  
На высокий берег, на крутой.  
歌声好像明媚的春光，  
Выходила на берег Катюша。  
喀秋莎站在竣峭的岸上，  
На высокий берег, на крутой.  
歌声好像明媚的春光。”  
  
娜塔莉轻轻哼出记忆中的旋律，踏过走廊里秋季阳光的余晖。眼看四下无人，她抱着书在原地转了一个圈，富有节奏感的步伐敲击地板。  
  
她唱出长长尾音，随便推开走廊尽头的教室门。翘腿歪坐的西蒙·赫尔曼抬起头：“某人的心情很好啊。”娜塔莉连忙噤声，她快步走到赫尔曼的对面，无法掩饰住语气中的得意：“我借到了禁书区的书.”  
  
“哪一本？”  
  
娜塔莉坐下来，向他展示陈旧的封面：《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。  
  
赫尔曼棕色的瞳孔放大了：“这算是最难借的了，你是怎么做到的？”  
  
娜塔莉的嘴角保持着矜持的弧度：“我送给了斯拉霍恩一点龙血——作为礼物。”她把书推到赫尔曼面前，“我提前读了一点，你可以看看。”  
  
赫尔曼近乎贪婪地翻开腐朽的书页，娜塔莉善意地提醒他：“还魂大概在四百多页…在什么什么魂器后面…”赫尔曼点点头。娜塔莉找到自己的读书笔记，拿出羽毛笔在上面圈圈点点。  
  
如果《尖端黑魔法揭秘》没说错的话，巫师在肉体死亡之后，灵魂会自然而然地离开肉身，进行选择——像胖修士说的那种选择：向前或者成为幽灵。而确实有一种仪式，可以把游荡的灵魂送回肉体、那副已经死亡的肉体。这本邪恶的书里甚至记录了仪式所必要的某种药剂。  
  
这算是他们能得到的最成功的突破了。他们甚至可以写一篇以还魂为题的论文，叩开神秘事物司的大门…娜塔莉幻象着自己身着白色的袍子，挂着一脸神秘莫测地走近她的部门，对一路上的奇观——游动的大脑或时间转换器都熟视无睹…  
  
她又轻轻哼起了凯旋的曲调：  
“Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,  
驻守边疆年轻的战士，  
Пусть услышит, как она поёт,  
心中怀念遥远的姑娘，  
Пусть он землю бережёт родную,  
勇敢战斗保卫祖国，  
А любовь Катюша сбережёт.  
喀秋莎爱情永远属于他。”  
  
赫尔曼抬起头：“这是俄语歌吗？喀秋莎？”  
  
娜塔莉眨了眨冰蓝色的眼睛：“是的。没想到英国人也听过。”  
  
“我听过一个英语版本的，在广播里。”显然赫尔曼也兴趣高昂，他轻轻唱了几句模糊的歌词：  
  
“By the riverbank she sang a love song,   
她在河岸边唱着歌谣，  
of her hero in a distant land,   
为那驻守边疆的心上人唱着，  
of the one she'd dearly loved for so long,   
她深爱的人呐，  
holding tight his letters in her hand,   
她手中紧紧握住他的来信。”  
  
娜塔莉抿住嘲笑的嘴角：“这听上去真是…”  
  
“太奇怪了。你的确可以这么说，”赫尔曼挑挑眉，“不用俄语唱这首歌总是很奇怪。”  
  
娜塔莉在大脑里反复播放着《喀秋莎》，钢铁质感与梨树花瓣扑面而来。她点点头，转移了话题：“多亏了这本书，我觉得我们的研究快要大功告成了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“关于还魂的研究啊。我们快要结束了。”  
  
赫尔曼的双手抱紧胳膊，他打量着她：“我们甚至都没开始呢。”他看到娜塔莉张嘴的表情，继续说：“我们现在只知道了还魂的确存在，请问这个仪式是如何进行的？”  
  
“…为什么要研究仪式？”  
  
他后仰靠在椅背上，让娜塔莉有种被俯视的错觉：“那我一点都不怀疑，缄默人看看您的读书笔记就会录用您了。”  
  
为什么他这种人也能找到女朋友啊。“我不是为了神秘事物司…那我来问问你：这种仪式有什么作用，为了把灵魂重新塞进死去的肉体里？”  
  
赫尔曼无言以对。娜塔莉挑衅地挑挑眉。她在心里总结了一下论文的素材：幽灵历史、还魂仪式、胖修士的对话…  
  
我的主告诉我，我值得第二次的机会。去年深秋的日光茂盛，一片金光里漂浮着近乎透明的白雾。那是胖修士忧郁的眉毛，即使苍白透明，他的悲恸也能历经世纪感染到她…娜塔莉听到自己梦呓般的声音：“…为了给他们第二次机会。”  
  
赫尔曼打断了她：“什么？”  
  
“为了第二次机会！这个仪式可以灵魂送回肉体…虽然他们不能复活，但是他们可以重新选择…选择继续向前、还是留在这里。”娜塔莉看到赫尔曼不以为然的表情，“也许还魂仪式还有其他作用呢。我只是觉得我们可以继续研究它。”

他煞有介事地点头：“那我们继续？”  
  
“我们继续，”她坚定地说，“我可以研究那个药剂——书里连它的配比都没写清；你可以继续寻找还魂仪式的过程。”  
  
赫尔曼拉开椅子、借走了那本《尖端黑魔法揭秘》。他留下一句“遵命，殿下”，就踏着秋日的阳光离开了。金色的粉尘张牙舞爪地翻飞。  


娜塔莉逐渐掌握了和雷古勒斯相处的最新规律——对黑魔王讳莫如深。他们平稳地度过了阴冷的秋冬之交。鉴于她去年圣诞节就留在了霍格沃茨，母亲强烈要求她今年回来和家人团聚。

她已经有一年多没去纽约了。娜塔莉不想承认她怀念那座混乱忙碌的城市，但自从十一岁起，那是最接近“家”的地方。当然，纽约不是家。但她的思乡病总要有所寄托，她只得寄托于那个古怪又陌生的都市。

娜塔莉在启程那天起得格外早。她收拾完行李径直去吃了早餐。雷古勒斯替她拿好行李走向礼堂大门。门外只有薄薄的雪层和零星脚印——夜骐还没就位。

他拉住她的手放进兜里。他们决定慢慢步行到火车站。娜塔莉领着雷尔绕到禁林边缘。他轻声抱怨着她的多此一举。她不停歇地挠着他的手心，权当作折衷的撒娇。霍格沃茨的雪如期而至，白雪模糊了禁林与天空的边界。三两只瘦骨嶙峋的夜骐徘徊在她的视线范围内，它们鼻孔喷出的白雾几乎是唯一生命的痕迹。雷尔和她经过时的动静引发了雪落下的声音，闭上眼细听像春日潺潺溪流破冰。  
  
娜塔莉仰头看着雷古勒斯，多么令人着恼啊。她的身高近乎停留在了5.6英尺（1.7m）附近，而雷尔已经长高到了6英尺（1.83m）。他的面庞被雪后的清晨冻得发红，灰黑色的瞳孔失神地目视前方。娜塔莉不定声色地叹了口气，他是不是又在思考黑魔王了。  
  
每到这个时候，娜塔莉能想到唯一的办法就是向他的脑子里填充其他内容。她絮絮叨叨地汇报起她最近的研究：“…我没想到斯拉霍恩居然愿意给我开借书证明…书里记载得太粗略了，我们一筹莫展…赫尔曼最近相信，麻瓜传说里可能有蛛丝马迹…”

雷古勒斯皱着眉看向她。

娜塔莉心中升起躁意：“怎么了，你是不是嫌弃我吵着你了？”

“当然不是，”雷尔安抚地触碰她的手肘，“只是…那个赫尔曼…”

“我们只是在一起研究课题而已，雷尔，我们基本一个月才约一次见面…”

“我不是说这个，Nat，”他的喉结动了下，“赫尔曼是个麻瓜种。”

厚重的积雪一层层压过松枝，直到负重过沉后摔在地上。

据说雪后的晴天总是比下雪时还冷，娜塔莉胡乱地想。她轻轻说：“赫尔曼是我的合作搭档。”我有选择搭档的自由。她直视着他，用坚定冷漠的眼神把后半句话传达出来。

雷古勒斯率先别开脸，他带着她加速离开禁林。

娜塔莉叹了口气，面前形成大片转瞬即逝的雾气。他习惯于迁就她，她也该习惯迁就他。她松开他的手心，两只手抱着他的胳膊摇了摇：“哦对，我差点忘了告诉你。趁着放假，我正打算仔细观察一下我哥和他妻子。”

“为什么？”

“我也说不上来，我总觉得阿纳托利和夏洛特之间不太对劲，”娜塔莉试图模仿简·格林格拉斯的语气，那种娓娓道来八卦的语气，“自从暑假他收到信…”

娜塔莉对雷古勒斯提起的并非只是托词。回到纽约之后，她的确特意去拜访了阿纳托利一家。他们住在纽约郊区的独栋洋房里，室内几乎一切都是现代家具闪亮的外壳和流畅的线条。娜塔莉好奇地观察着一个瘦小的女巫忙进忙出。

夏洛特·沃佳诺娃靠在沙发上对她微笑：“我不太适应使唤家养小精灵，所以就雇佣了福斯特夫人…”

怀孕并没为她带来丰腴和红润，相反的是，夏洛特甜美的面颊变得苍白而憔悴，她就像一张透光的羊皮纸。娜塔莉感谢她曾经带给自己的职业指导，她也只是愣了半晌，才欣慰地表示不用客气。

几轮交谈后，夏洛特眼底略显倦意。阿纳托利不动声色地暗示妹妹离开，娜塔莉只得作罢。她上前用贴面礼向夏洛特告别，然后和阿纳托利一前一后，用飞路粉回到了父母家的书房。

书房里巨大的玻璃窗外，西村耀目的灯火彻夜未眠。阿纳托利点燃了一支香烟，他漂亮的面孔隐藏在半明半暗的烟雾中，平日夺目的金发不起眼到尘埃里。

哥哥似乎过了一会才意识到她的存在：“Натали（娜塔莉），今年外交部又将举办新年晚宴了。”

“所以呢？”

“夏洛特的身体状况不太方便，所以你能和我参加晚宴吗，以舞伴的身份？”

“当然可以，哥哥。”娜塔莉答应后就握上门把手，打算留给他一点私人空间。

“哦还有，”阿纳托利斟酌着用词，“尽量穿得…友善可亲一点，这比较符合我们部最近的形象。”

娜塔莉点头表示同意，但她随后就犯了难。她从没注意过MACUSA（美国魔法国会）的动向，而且她翻遍了衣柜也找不到“友善可亲”的礼服。万幸的是，她向夏洛特不经意间抱怨后，夏洛特在圣诞节时送给她一件粉红色的缎面长裙。

娜塔莉对于MACUSA举办的晚宴不算陌生。在伍尔沃思大楼的钢筋铁骨里，外交部费尽心力打造了一座华美的宴会厅：银白和铂金交错的装潢横贯整个空间，数不清的饮品围绕着众人飞舞。

她陪着哥哥应付着各国的外交官和记者。真当众人兴致正浓时，阿纳托利握着香槟杯登上了发言台。

他举起香槟杯向周围的同伴致意：“我衷心希望我们为大家提供了一个难忘的夜晚。”接着他拿起魔障指向自己的喉咙：“声音洪亮！”之后他的声音就像雷鸣响彻整个会场，就如同身着黑色绒面礼服长袍的本人一样坚实可靠。

娜塔莉飞快地结束了与法国记者的交流(“Ravi de vous rencontrer.”很荣幸见到您）。她转过头，端起无可挑剔的微笑面向哥哥。母亲挑选的全套珍珠配饰在灯光下熠熠生辉。

“…在今年，我们出色地完成了外交使命：在魁地奇世界杯期间，我们承担了组织赛事的责任；在英美贸易谈判中，我们维护了国家的利益…”

娜塔莉一面维持着体面的笑容，一面端起香槟啜了一小口。不知为何，她的手心浮起一点冷汗，她牢牢握紧杯柄。

“在新的一年中，我们仍秉持着不变的外交原则…希望本部门能顺利完成各项挑战。

“而除此之外，想必大家都对大洋彼岸，大不列颠岛上的暴乱有所耳闻。我们认为，伏地魔及其部下所主张的纯血统净化论是无稽之谈，它分化了巫师，挑衅了麻鸡，还为《国际保密法》带来威胁，”阿纳托利蓝色的眼睛扫视全场，他用深沉缓慢的嗓音继续，“我谨代表MACUSA外交部宣布，我们将强烈谴责伏地魔及其党羽的暴行。同时，我们欢迎各位被迫害的巫师前往美国避难。

“而我本人，阿纳托利·沃佳诺夫，会和其他MACUSA的工作成员一样，身体力行地反对纯血统净化和迫害麻鸡行为。”

会场上掌声雷动。娜塔莉·沃佳诺娃越过人群交谈声，和她的血亲对视。她手心滑腻的冷汗使香槟杯滑落。但由于他们是该死的巫师，由于所有杯子都被施了该死的魔法。剔透的酒杯只是在半空中晃了一下，就平稳地划过空气，躲开了被摔碎的命运。


	18. Chapter 18

虽然反复安慰着夏洛特和母亲对她处境的担忧，娜塔莉对于回到霍格沃茨还是有些胆寒。自从兄长阿纳托利在晚宴上站了队那刻起，她就深知自己注定会被斯莱特林孤立。她已经快成年了，还不至于因为失去他人的友善就惴惴不安。只是她痛恨再次被丢到水底的体验：她连张口呼救都无暇顾及。但是雷尔这次似乎也站在了她的对立面…  
  
娜塔莉·沃佳诺娃提着皮箱不疾不徐地踏过地窖湿漉漉的地面。她是东欧纯血统巫族的后裔，不需要向任何人奴颜婢膝。休息室里只有零星几个低年级生，她昂首阔步地推开宿舍门。伊丽莎白·塞尔温带着惊喜拥抱了她：“你的圣诞假期过得怎么样？”  
  
娜塔莉僵硬地回抱了她：“…还不错。你看上去变瘦了。”伊丽莎白今天画了个浓妆，虽然看似面色红润，但娜塔莉没忽视她凹陷的双颊和纤薄的背。  
  
伊丽莎白端详着她的脸：“我最近在节食减肥。你也变瘦了。”那是因为她最近茶饭不思。娜塔莉试图让嘴角完成正常的弧度，没有再说话。  
  
寝室里的空气胶着粘腻，伊丽莎白在镜子前整理好端庄的盘发，转过身对娜塔莉粲然一笑：“你吃晚饭了吗”  
  
“还没。”  
  
“那就一起吧，”伊丽莎白靠在门框上，“我敢打赌，你在经历过长途颠簸后肯定饿了。”娜塔莉低声应是。她和伊丽莎白并肩走在通往礼堂的走廊里，两个女孩踩出的皮靴响声回荡在安静寒冷的城堡角落，像是某种蓄势待发的军鼓。  
  
他们先后走到斯莱特林长桌旁。也许是因为今天霍格沃茨特快返校，礼堂里充斥着各色嘈杂的交谈声，餐桌上摆满比往日里丰盛一倍的盛宴，宛若霍格沃茨这个第二故乡对她孩子的温情款待。  
  
不过温情二字从来就和斯莱特林没什么关系，娜塔莉讽刺地想。当她站定在长桌前，喧闹声逐渐安静。她优雅地端坐在长椅上，不时感应到他人目光的灼烤和嗡嗡的议论声。她挑选一杯深红色液体的高脚杯，漫不经心地晃动。  
  
是沙菲克、穆尔赛博、还是多洛霍夫呢，她依次扫过众人的脸庞。一个阴沉又不坏好意的声音响了起来：“我很好奇，沃佳诺娃小姐对令兄的演讲有何看法？”她循向声音的源头，原来是那个油腻腻的斯内普来替他主子冲锋陷阵了。  
  
“不好意思？”她仰起头颅看向他。  
  
“美国外交部长，沃佳诺夫先生——”斯内普的嘴还在一闭一张，却无法发出任何声音。他阴毒地看向娜塔莉举起的魔杖，大有对她发射索命咒的架势——她刚对他施了“无声无息”。  
  
娜塔莉收回魔杖：“沃佳诺夫的名字，不是你这个流着麻瓜血的人可以说出口的。”她望向长桌旁其他幸灾乐祸的食死徒预备役，也就是她的好同学们，“我还以为我哥哥说的很清楚了：他反对迫害麻鸡*，”娜塔莉加重了这个美式口音，“这和在座的你们有何干系？”  
  
她慢条斯理地啜了一口高脚杯，像是鲜血挂在了唇边：“还是说，黑魔王布置给你们的任务就是来吓唬我？”  
  
她左手旁的伊丽莎白语调平平地说：“斯莱特林扣二十分，因为斯内普挑拨内乱。”剩下的那群探头探脑的低年级生作鸟兽散。娜塔莉挥挥魔杖解除了斯内普的无声咒，他死死瞪住她，脸上带着十足的憎恶。娜塔莉的余光瞥到了他掏出魔杖的举动。  
  
她的右侧被一片黑影笼罩。娜塔莉只能感知到清爽的沐浴露香气、在她耳畔浅浅的吻和雷尔熟悉的嗓音“欢迎回来”。她扭头撞向他灰色的眼眸，像是宇宙中莫测的黑洞。雷古勒斯·布莱克细致地巡视她的面颊：“我很想你。”  
  
娜塔莉颤抖的手指尖终于有所依靠，她用力揪住他的袍子衣摆，就像溺水之人把握住唯一生机一样。她侧过头吻过他的耳畔，轻声说：“我也很想你。”雷古勒斯安抚着女友的肩膀，面无表情地看向斯内普。后者眉头紧锁，闪过一丝恨意，最终放弃了挣扎。  
  
  
  
  
据伊丽莎白说，简·格林格拉斯因为病假被留在家里，直到三天后她才姗姗来迟。她一面收拾着行李，一面看向寝室里沉默的二人：“你们俩看上去都瘦了。”  
  
伊丽莎白合上书：“你也瘦了不少，是因为生病吧。”  
  
简冷笑了一声：“去他妈的生病。我爸关我禁闭了。”  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
简装作满不在乎、继续忙着手上的事情：“我和他顶嘴，他对斯拉霍恩谎称我得了麻瓜的流感病，把我关在屋子里。”  
  
伊丽莎白微微侧头，仿佛在观察一只受伤的动物：“我很遗憾，简。”  
  
简背对着她整理好衣物，沉默像一场雨淋湿了她们。她转过身，圆溜溜的大眼睛向下垂，瑟缩得像只被雨淋湿的狗：“我爸说，他要给我定下婚约了。于是我和他吵了一架。”  
  
“梅林啊，”伊丽莎白专注地看向她，“我为你感到抱歉。”娜塔莉也轻声安慰着简。  
  
随后伊丽莎白把手中的书放到床头柜上，她抱起蜷缩的双腿，眼神涣散得没有焦点：“我猜我们都会经历这个…其实有一件事我一直没告诉你们…我曾经和西里斯·布莱克谈过恋爱。”  
  
简抬起头紧紧盯住她：“你说什么？”  
  
“我和西里斯·布莱克。我们在小时候就认识，在他们家举办的一些聚会上…”伊丽莎白的声音越来越低，“我来到霍格沃茨之后，我和他因为学院的问题吵过架…再之后，我们开始互相写信，后来就在一起了…”  
  
“这是什么时候的事？”  
  
“大概在四年级那会吧。”  
  
简略带挑衅地看向娜塔莉：“那你知道吗？”  
  
“我？”娜塔莉指了指自己，“我无意中撞见过他们，然后就为伊丽莎白保密了…”  
  
伊丽莎白打断了她们：“这些已经没有意义了，因为，”她闭上眼深深呼吸，然后投来无望的眼神，“我和他在这个圣诞节分手了。他说，他毕业后就要加入凤凰社——一个反抗伏地魔的组织。但是我却做不到…我做不到反抗我的家族。  
  
“所以我们分道扬镳了。”(“Then our paths diverged.”)她措不及防地结束了这个故事。  
  
简·格林格拉斯盯着伊丽莎白的侧脸，那双略凸的颧骨和浮在脸颊上的腮红。娜塔莉看着她琥珀色的眼睛：“哦，丽萃，我真是…”  
  
伊丽莎白的双眼里渴望着一场如倾如注的大雪：“你知道吗。有时候，我想我恨他。”  
  
“谁？布莱克吗？”  
  
“不，”她摇摇头，“是伏地魔。如果没有他，那该有多好。”

斯莱特林六年级女寝的低迷气氛一直持续到初春。不过娜塔莉的生日终究是驱逐了一些阴霾。她生在圣彼得堡冰雪飘零的三月，但成年时却沐浴着苏格兰的阳光。

在她生日前一天的深夜，休息室里四下无人，雷古勒斯在和她耳鬓厮磨。自从她兄长阿纳托利发布声明后，她和雷尔之间的沉默宛若裂谷愈发加深。他的头颅靠在她的颈窝里，娜塔莉可以感到一股潮湿的温热气息烘烤着她。

她的心也像被他压了一副重担：“雷尔？”她把手指插进他蓬松的黑发里，“先别说话。我一直都想告诉你，我很抱歉…我的家庭选择站在你的对立面。”

“然后呢？”他闷闷的声音从她的颈窝处传来。

然后呢。她的手指停滞了。娜塔莉可以听见自己艰涩的声音：“我不知道了。我…我没有办法了。雷尔，你是不是对我很生气？”

他用力地吻在她的锁骨。然后用唇舌进攻她毫无防备的嘴唇。也许是出于心虚，娜塔莉近乎谦卑地顺从他。如同无骨的媚娃，她温柔地用舌头拂过他焦躁的灵魂。

他直视着她失神的双目，嘴唇碰到嘴唇：“我确实很生气。”

气恼无法被发泄，他惩罚似地轻咬她的下唇瓣。然后把吻带过她的嘴角和下颚，直达微颤起伏的锁骨，像蜗牛留下爬行的痕迹。他的手伸进她单薄的衣摆，摸索着她纤弱的肋骨，再向上莽撞地揉捏她。

娜塔莉靠在沙发上微喘，她发不出娇气的呼救，或者呻吟。她仰起头，看向斯莱特林岩石般的天花板上，黑湖水波倒映出盈盈的波纹，就像水长出的皱纹。

她听到自己恍惚的声音：“…在小时候，我曾去过摩尔曼斯克度假，”雷尔的动作慢了下来，“那是一个离北极很近的小镇，一切都被雪覆盖着。天气很冷，以至于海水都是灰蒙蒙的…”

雷尔提她理好凌乱的衣物，他轻轻吻过她持续发声的喉咙：“…那里的雪很白，是那种让你想起前世的白…雷尔…我想和你逃到那里。”

他握起她冰冷的指尖，虔诚的吻落在上面：“好。”

“什么？”

“先等等，”雷古勒斯对着沙发前的桌子点了下魔杖。昏暗中，娜塔莉勉强注意到角落的摆钟指针重合了，“十七岁生日快乐，沃佳诺娃小姐。”

桌子上出现了一个巧克力蛋糕，蛋糕上竖着一根点燃的蜡烛。

雷古勒斯用魔杖指挥着蛋糕飘到她面前：“许个愿吧，Nat。”

她闭上眼。有很多语义不详的单词涌入她的嘴边，但却无法拼凑出完整的句子。娜塔莉有很多可以失去，也有很多想要留住。摩尔曼斯克下雪时总是狂风大作，让一切蒙上不均匀的白，像她杂乱平庸的人生。

我希望雷古勒斯·布莱克永远平安健康。

娜塔莉睁开眼，吹灭了融融燃烧的烛火。雷尔让蛋糕降回原处。他从背后拿出了一个浅蓝色包装的礼物：“生日快乐。”

“这是什么？”她含着笑意拆开了包装。捧起两面银饰镜子，镜子边缘装饰着淡蓝色的月长石。

雷尔拿起其中的一面镜子：“这是双向镜。如果你对着镜子喊对方的名字，拿着另一面镜子的那个人就可以用它和你说话。”

“可是我们每天都能见面…”

“这都是给你的，”雷古勒斯把两面镜子都放回她手里，“其实…我觉得，你用这个和家人联系会更方便。还记得以前吗，你总是要等很久的家信。”

娜塔莉冰蓝色的瞳孔蕴藉着悲伤：“噢，雷尔…”

他用手指点在了她的樱唇上：“其实我想了很久，Nat。我对于那件事的确很生气，这不是你的错。巴蒂曾经告诉过我，有关你们的谈话…”

“你不生气吗？”

他歪头：“我为什么要生气？”

娜塔莉的嘴角带了一点戏谑：“难道你不会想：‘假如有一天我不是纯血统，娜塔莉会不会也要放弃我？’”唔…”

他吻住她剩下的调侃，然后用双臂圈住她：“不，我很庆幸我是纯血统，很庆幸自己有这个资格。

“其实我不太明白，你为什么这样重视家族的利益…但是我在试着理解…”

“你知道吗，雷尔，”娜塔莉从他怀里抬起头，“你不用理解这个，因为它根本就是无意义的。请你拿走一面镜子吧。比起他们，我更想要你。”

雷古勒斯低下头。灰眼眸对着蓝眼眸，两双眼眸的深处都燃烧着孤注一掷的光：“Nat，我向你保证，我会结束这一切的。我会实现我的抱负，你不需要每天都忧心忡忡。然后我们再前往那个北极小镇…”

娜塔莉攀到他的怀里。她杜绝了所有惶恐的念头和担忧的游丝。哪怕让她死在此刻，她也不会有丝毫怨怼。她紧紧闭上眼：“你保证吗？”

“我保证。”他吻过她金色的发丝，它们在昏暗中像不为人知的珍宝：“像你这样的女孩总会去到摩尔曼斯克。”

她和他一生都再没踏上过那片土地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *麻鸡是美国巫师对于麻瓜的叫法。娜塔莉暗示了他哥只会保护美国麻瓜，和英国巫师井水不犯河水。


End file.
